Search
by LukeDude
Summary: Sequel to 'Trouble'. Recommend reading the first one to understand what's going on. Ezra and Sabine are send to the Illenium System to establish a rebel base there. However, the Empire won 't let this happens easily. Will the two young rebels be able to acomplish their objective? And more important : will Sabine finally be able to reveal her feelings to Ezra? Ezra x Sabine
1. Chapter 1

**So guys finally I´ve returned with the sequel for Trouble, because guess what? SCHOOL TESTS ARE OVEEEEER! And I´ll have a next week free of college, so I can update more for you!**

 **I know some of you might have got a bit disapointed with the end of my last fanfic. It was like that to introduce us to this story. And I can promisse you : This one will end in the right way.**

 **So I know reading all of those boring stuffs I´ve written sucks, so enjoy the first chapter! (Review pls)**

Chapter 1

The Phantom dropped out of hyperspace, revealing in front of it the principal planet of the Illenyum System. It was a forest-like planet with an asteroid field around it. Although the crew had been recently in Kalee, a planet with large forests, it wasn´t the enviroment they were used to operate in. And for Ezra, who was medicaly interned back on the Kaleesh species planet, it was something unknown for him.

''Look how much green there. It´s fantastic! How can there be so much of it?'' Ezra asked, staring through the cabine the large world.

''The galaxy is a big place. There´s always some art unique to each planet.'' Sabine replied.

Ezra turned to her, giving a small grin to the Mandalorian. He thought it was cool, that Hera had assigned Sabine to go with him on this mission. But there was something that couldn´t get out of his head. A question.

' _Why did Sabine kissed me back on the rebel base?_ ' Of course, receiving a kiss from Sabine was great, no doubts. But why did she did that? Afterall, Sabine never showed signs of wanting a relationship, specially with Ezra. That´s why he´d gave up on the flirtings. However all he remembered was waking up with Sabine´s lips on his own lips. He did not know. Maybe she was just concerned about him, like too concerned.

But there was this thing Elith had whispered on his ear back on Kalee, before he colapsed do to the imperial implant he had on his back.

''Take care of Sabine'' She´d said to him. Why? What did that mean? Ezra stayed confused while thinking about both the kiss and Elith´s words.

The Phantom passed the asteroid field, then entered Illenyum´s atmosphere. Soon, it had landed on an isolated location on the planet, to avoid been tracked by the imperial sensors on the world.

''Alright Chop, everything is out.'' Ezra said, pulling out the last supplie bag from the small ship. He made a sign to the astromech. Then the droid took off with the Phantom out of the planet. But he wasn´t going to leave the system, because if Ezra and Sabine needed any type of extraction he´d be near to help them.

The two young members then stood looking at the vast forest in front of them.

''It´s gonna take a long time.'' Ezra said, rooling his eyes.

''More time, more fun.'' Sabine responded, winking at him.

The padawan smiled. Then the two entered the forest. Up until now all they knew is that they needed to find the imperial base located in the planet, and this base was inside a temple. However there were, acording to Commander Sato, innumerous temples on the world.

''So'' Sabine started ''Do you think the first temple will be like what? Some kind of ancient piramid or what?''

''If it´s a Jedi Temple, I can assure you it really won´t look like a piramid. So let´s expect for anything.'' Ezra answered.

''Do you think it´s a Jedi one? Now that would be interesting!'' Sabine said, smiling.

''Why?''

''Because I´ve never been on one.''

''Hey, if it happens of Lothal getting free from that imperial blockade, I´ll take you to the one there.''

''Is it a promisse?'' Sabine asked, with excitement on her eyes. Ezra thought it was because she´d want to see the art inside of it. Little did he know that it was because she just wanted to stay with him, and in a Jedi Temple, it would be not only unforgetable, but incredible.

''Yes, it is.'' Ezra answered winking at her. She winked back, and both continued to walk through the trees.

After about half an hour, they´d found nothing more than woods and plants.

''C´mon! If there are innumerous temples here, why can´t we see any of them?'' Ezra yelled.

''You´re only using your sight to look for it, Ezra. Try to use your others senses'' Sabine said.

''Yeah, like we´re going to fall into one right now.'' Ezra joked. Sabine gave a small grin.

But when Ezra gave his next step, both he and Sabine heard a cracked noise. They looked at their feet, and saw a lot of cracks.

''I have a bad feeling about this.'' Sabine said. Then they fell.

Luckily, both of them were able to hold on the board of the forest´s floor. There was a large hole at the area right now. It was ate least five meters depth.

''Sabine! Are you okay?'' Ezra asked, trying to each her.

''I´m fine!'' She answered ''Just hopping for...''

But then the board where she was holding on cracked.

''Uh-oh'' She said, before falling again.

''NO!'' Ezra screamed. Then he made an impressive manuver. He turned in mid-air, and grabbed Sabine´s hand. His feet were holding him to the forest´s floor now. He was upside-down.

''Wow, that was impressive. Thanks.'' Sabine said.

''No worry, I´ve got you.'' Said Ezra, with an uncomfortable smile because of the position he was right now.

''So, how do we get out of this?'' Sabine asked.

''I´ve a plan. I´ll drop you, and leave you safely to this cave´s floor with Force. Then I´ll try to manage getting out of here.'' Ezra responded.

''Wouldn´t it be smarter if you leave me out of the cave, then I´ll help you?'' Sabine implied, holding Ezra´s hand more tight, to avoid falling.

''We don´t know what´s inside here, it might be a temple, or maybe a secret passage to the imperial base itself. And besides, here the ground is entirely cracked. It would be dangerous for both of us.'' He replied.

''Okay then. On three.'' Sabine adviced. Ezra winked back, with his hole face red do to the pressure of the blood in his head.

''One...''

''Two...''

''THREE!''

Ezra dropped Sabine, but instantly grabbed her with the Force. Then he managed to leave her carefully on the cave´s floor. Sabine felt like she was flying, or something like that. When done with Sabine, Ezra screamed :

''Okay, now it´s me! Wait a...''

But then there was a huge cracking like sound. It came from the floor Ezra was holding on with his feet. Before he could realize, he´d already fallen.

He was able to turn himself in mid-air. However, when he landed, he hit his left knee into the ground.

''EZRA!'' Sabine screamed, worried about the padawan´s condition.

''I´m okay!'' He replied, with a painfull voice ''Dammit, right the one where I´ve got a shot!''

''Can you walk?'' Sabine asked, looking at his knee.''

''Perhaps, let me see.'' Ezra responded. He got up, limped a bit, but then was able to stand up and walk.

''Now, which secrets does this cave hides?'' He said, igniting his lightsaber to light the way for him and Sabine. ''C´mon, it´ll be fun!''

Sabine started to follow Ezra. She was still staring at his left knee. She didn´t wanted Ezra to get hurt even more. Not only would it compromise the mission, but she wanted him safe and sound alongside her. She wanted to talk to him while he was awake and not injured. She wanted him with her. It was only a matter of time for Sabine to decide revealing her feelings to the young Padawan.

 **So guys, what do you think about chapter 1? Did you liked it? Pls review so I can know if you are enjoying the story, to correct me of any grammar mistakes I´ve made (because, as you may already know, I´m illiterate :p ), for me to know what you expect to happen here, and for whatever reasons I don´t know ;P**

 **Thank you for reading, for all of you.**

 **May the Force be with you. Always.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Connection

**What´s up guys? I´m back finally! This week there won´t be any lack of updates because I´m free of school! (but not from the basketball training, which isn´t bad, from a my point of view :p)**

 **So yeah I´ve made a research and I´ve discovered that the name from the planet isn´t Illenyum, but D´Qar. Illenyum is just the name of the system. Sorry the mistake folks.**

 **And I see you´re enjoying this story! I´m glad to read this. Thank you all for the support. Check out also the prequel for this fanfic : Trouble, to understand a little bit of why Ezra and Sabine were sent to D´Qar, who´s Elith, blablabla**

 **I write a lot :P. Here´s chapter 2!**

Chapter 2 : Connection

Ezra and Sabine followed the long corridor there stood in the cave. If it wasn´t Ezra´s lightsaber, they´d be in complete darkness right now.

''Ezra, I don´t think this cave is going to lead us to somewhere important or something like that.'' Sabine said.

''Hey, no worry. You´ve said yourself for me to use my other senses. That´s what I´m doing now.'' Ezra replied, smiling to Sabine.

''Fair enough.'' She responded, crossing her arms.

Up untill they´d found nothing but rocks and sand. Inside the forest, Ezra was the one who was complaining. Now it was Sabine.

''We should return. There´s nothing here Ezra. Ezra?''

The Padawan didn´t answer. He was staring at something in the dark.

''Ezra, what´s...''

''Shh! Quiet.'' He said, putting his hand over Sabine´s mouth. She took it off.

''We´re not alone. Stay behind me.'' Ezra completed, standing in defensive position. The lightsaber couldn´t light any further than one meter from him. Sabine grabbed her pistols, and aimed at, from what she could see, nothing.

''A disturbance...'' Ezra whispered. Then from the darkness of the cave came out a lizard. Not a normal-sized one however. This one was taller then the Jedi learner and the Mandalorian. The creature roared. It was a menacing and disgusting roar.

Sabine fired her pistol, but Ezra deflected the shot with his lightsaber back to a rock. The loud noise of the blast made the giant reptile in front of them , Ezra was able to hold the beast with the Force.

''What are you doing? This animal is going to eat us! Let me handle this.'' Sabine said, lifting her pistol. However Ezra put his hand in front of it.

''No. Let ME handle this.'' He argued. Sabine stood there in shock.

''What? But this creature is dangerous! Are you crazy?'' Sabine asked, not believing that Ezra interfered on her act.

''Why you Mandalorians want to deal everything with violence?'' The Padawan replied, taking his hand of the blaster Sabine held.

''There are peacefull ways to acomplish things.'' Ezra implied, dropping the giant lizard. The Jedi felt the animal was furious, so he lifted his hand. After a couple of seconds the reptile was calm. It almost felt like now, instead of a menacing beast, it looked like a trained dog. Ezra had succesfully connected with the creature.

''How? It was about to...''

''Like I said : there are peacefull ways.'' Ezra said, cutting Sabine. The Mandalorian couldn´t believe on what the young Jedi had just done.

''C´mon, our buddy here knows the cave better than us. He´ll help us.'' Ezra said, mounting on the creature. Sabine exitated, but soon followed. They now were ridding their new 'buddy'.

''That was impressive.'' Sabine said to Ezra.

''I know.'' Ezra replied, smiling.

She smiled back. Ezra´s abilities in the force were growing stronger, something to admire. But it appeared Sabine was the one who most admired it. Not even Kanan did so much like her, not because he couldn´t see it, but because he already knew the potential Ezra had.

After some minutes ridding the creature they´d stopped at an exit. It was already night, but Ezra and Sabine were able to see what was in the distance.

''Look, a temple!'' Sabine said, pointing to the huge construction.

''We´ll go there tomorrow. Now we need some rest.'' Ezra responded. He turned to the lizard who had brought them there.

''Thanks for the ride, buddy.'' He said, smoothing the creature. The lizard then headed towards the cave, and disapeared in the darkness.

The two teenagers then built a campfire. Inside their supplie bags however there was only one sleeping bag. Ezra offered Sabine to use it.

''What a gentleman you are.'' She jocked, chuckling a bit.

''Hey, you need it more than I do. Good night, Sabine.'' Ezra replied, laying on the ground there. He used his jacket as a pillow, so he wouldn´t need to lay his head on the cold ground.

Unlike Sabine, Ezra felt asleep faster than anybody. After about a couple of minutes he was already in deep-sleep. But Sabine couldn´t. She was to busy trying to arrange her sleeping bag. How was a Mandalorian, member of an warrior culture, great artist, explosive expert not able to do that?

Soon, a strong wind hit her. The sleeping bag dropped from her hands, and was taken by the wind.

' _Great! What now?_ ' She thought on her mind. Sabine looked at each supplie bag, but there was nothing she could use to sleep.

Then she stared at Ezra. It appeared like there wasn´t any other option : She´d need to sleep with him.

It was embarassing, for her. Afterall, she was going to lay beside the man she loved. But he didn´t know her feelings for him. He was going to be confused when he woke up. But it didn´t matter. She was going to be comfortable with him, or uncomfortable with the rocks.

She layed her body next to Ezra´s, and her head was laying on his chest. She felt awkward, because she thought she´d only be with him like that inside the Ghost or somewhere comfortable. Not in a cave-exit.

Ezra, while sleeping, put his arm around Sabine. If it was on purpose, she didn´t know. But she liked he´d done that. Sabine felt safe in his presence. It was not a big moment, but it was great.

 **End of chapter 2! Pls review so I can know what you´re thinking about the story, what you´re expecting to happen, and to correct me of any grammar issues. Again, thank you for the support. I´m glad to know you´re enjoying it. Have a great day, all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Past or Future

**Hey everyone, all ok? So yesterday I´ve read a lot of Sabezra´s fanfics to have an idea of what I can put in this story. I´ve also rewatched Twilight of the Apprentice and The Force Awakens because, well, I´m a Star Wars fan! (and because of something I´ll try to develop in here). If anyone wanna talk to me about some ideas for the fanfic, my grammar mistakes or just wanna talk, private message me!**

 **Remember to review pls, helps me a lot.**

Chapter 3 : Past or Future

It was already morning, and Ezra had just waken up. Here, he could relax while opening his eyes. Instead of the anoying sound of Chopper and Zeb, he had the calm and comfort sound of the birds, the trees, the wind, and... the snore?

Ezra felt something laying on his chest. He lifted his head, and saw that it was actually Sabine´s head. Her body was laid besides him, and somehow his left arm was around her. He looked around, but couldn´t find the sleeping bag which he had given to Sabine.

He pulled himself up, and carefully put Sabine´s head laying on his jacket. She was still sleeping deep, by the way her snore was sounding.

' _Never thought I´d see that_ ' Ezra thought, giving a small grin. He started to make the breakfast, with the food packs they had brought.

Sabine woke up with the smell of the food. She opened her eyes, and looked at Ezra preparing the food.

''Good morning.'' She glared.

''Good morning.'' Ezra replied, checking on the food. He then smiled, and turned to Sabine ''Hey, I didn´t know that Mandalorians snored.''

''What!?'' Sabine yelled, putting her hand over her mouth. Ezra started to laugh, and a lot.

''Hey, no worry, I won´t tell anybody of that.'' The Jedi said, still with a huge smile on the face.

''You better not to. What are you preparing there?'' Sabine asked.

''The crew´s favorite. Space waffles.'' Ezra answered, giving one of them to Sabine.

''Thanks.'' She said, hungrily eating her waffle. Ezra had already finished his, so he started drawing on the sand there stood.

''What are you doing?'' Sabine asked, bitting her breakfast.

''A map. Kind of.'' Ezra responded. He finished, then showed it to Sabine.

''I was analizing at the landscape between us and that temple. If we take this way,'' Ezra stated, poiting to a small passage in the forest ''we´ll be able to reach there in about 10 minutes.''

''Great. What are we waiting for?'' Sabine implied, finishing the waffle. Ezra smiled.

Soon they´d already packed all the things up, and now they were heading to the temple. In the way, Ezra looked at the trees top, and in one of them he notted something strange.

''Is that the sleeping bag we had?'' Ezra asked.

Sabine froze, then looked up. ''Yeah, well... There was this strong wind and... uh...''

''Don´t tell me that a 'wind' was capable to beat the Oh Mighty Mando here.'' Ezra jocked, chuckling at Sabine.

''Hey! Your little lizard friend there also didn´t help me either with this!'' Sabine lied. She didn´t wanted to look pathetic, specially in front of Ezra.

''Wait, he got out of the cave during the night?'' Ezra asked, staring at the Mandalorian.

''Uh... Yes! There was the wind, which...''

''Okay, tell me this story later. We don´t have too much time.'' Ezra said, cutting Sabine.

''Fine. Let´s go.'' She said.

After a couple of minutes, Ezra remembered something.

''Hey,'' He started ''am I a good pillow?''

''What you mean by that?'' Sabine asked.

''You know. You were laying on me this night, so I guess I´m comfortable. Right?'' Ezra stated, giving a small grin to Sabine.

''Haha, very funny.'' Sabine said, rolling her eyes ''I just didn´t want to lay in the rocks. Anything is better than that.'' Partially that was true. The other side of the story is that she actually wanted to stay beside Ezra.

''I´ll take the part where I´m comfortable.'' The Padawan replied.

''As you wish.'' Sabine said. On the deeps of her mind, she thought : ' _Me too._ '

After some minutes they´ve reached the temple. The memory of such a bulding was partly good and bad for Ezra. Good because of the Jedi Temple on Lothal, and bad because of the Sith Temple on Malachor. But he didn´t think on either of those memories. Now he was focused on entering the ancient building.

''So, how are we going to get inside? It looks like there isn´t any...'' Sabine´s speech was cut by Ezra igniting his lightsaber. He then cutted the temple´s wall, and force pulled it out.

''Now there is an entry.'' He said. Sabine smiled, and the two got inside the temple.

The location had a lot of strange drawings and letters on it´s walls. Ezra and Sabine couldn´t understand any of them, but this didn´t prevent Sabine to admire the art in there. Indeed, fascinating.

The two headed to some stairs in there. In the first floor of the temple there was nothing but those drawings, letters and dust. And it appeared that the second floor was actually in the high top of the temple. They climbed, and after half an hour they were in the top,

''Exausting.'' Sabine said, after both of them had reached the second floor.

''You´re right.'' Ezra responded.

In that floor there was something different however. There was an large corridor, which lead to a small chamber, that contained a table with a helmet on it. The Jedi and the Mandalorian headed towards it, and analized the helmet, It was entirely black, with the part around the eyes silver. The back of it resembled Vader´s own helmet, but that part of it was smaller than the one of the fearsome Sith Lord. And it didn´t looked like a helmet to help someone to live. It was a combat helmet.

''This is strange. A hole temple dedicated to this mask?'' Sabine implied, staring at the artifact.

''Maybe some smugglers came here before us and stole everything, except this.'' Ezra responded. He then reached to the mask, but when he touched it, all went black. He fell backwards.

''Ezra? EZRA!? What´s going on?'' Sabine asked, scared.

''I don´t know... Argh!'' The Padawan yelled.

He then started to see things. First, a firing red blade with a crossguard, smilar to the lightsaber he´d found on Malachor. Then, Hammerhead cruisers attacking an space station, with a figure wearing that helmet, but this time holding a stable lightsaber, dueling a Zabrack Jedi. Ezra turned, scared, and what he saw was another figure, with the same helmet, standing in a village catching fire.

''You´re so right!'' The figure said, in a dark tone. He then ignited the unstabble lightsaber he´d seen before in the vision. He swang the red blade, and cut Ezra. The Padawan closed his eyes, expecting to die. Instead, when he opened them, He was in a snowy enviroment. He looked around, and saw the same figure blocking it´s crossguard lightsaber against a girl, which was holding a blue one without a crossguard.

''I can show you the ways of the Force!'' The man yelled. The girl responded asking : ''The Force?...'' She then suddently broke the lightsaber lock, and overwhelmed the man which she was fighting with. Ezra couldn´t understand what was happening. He turned, and now it looked like he was inside a Stardestroyer. On his side stood the misterious man with that helmet on.

''Show me again, the power of the darkness...'' The masked figure whispered. Ezra looked, and then saw Vader´s burned mask in front of the man. Ezra closed his eyes, and, when he opened them, he saw Sabine´s face. He was laying on the ground.

''Ezra? Are you okay?'' The Mandalorian asked, worried about the boy.

''I think I just had a vision.'' He said, looking around. There was a huge hole on the chamber´s wall. From there you could see the entire forest ahead.

''When did that hole appear?'' Ezra asked, confused.

''You don´t remember? You threw the helmet on the wall, breaking it. But then you pulled it back to the table with the Force. Why?'' Sabine implied.

''I have no idea.'' Ezra responded.

''What did you see when you touched it? Sabine asked, concerned.

''Don´t remember exactly. There were those two man wearing this helmet, one of them with a strange lightsaber. A lot of different places, duels and...'' He took a pause, then completed ''Vader´s burned mask.''

''What? How?'' Sabine replied.

But she no answer. It was cutted by the sound of a ship passing the temple. The two teenagers got up and looked through the hole in the chamber. They saw a Lambda shuttle passing the location. Then it had landed somewhere not far from there.

''Well'' Ezra started ''looks like it´s time to cause trouble to the Empire.''

 **After seeing Rey´s vision in TFA I thought on my mind : '** ** _Can there be some objects of extreme importance that, when a certain individual touches it, he receives a vision?_** **' And that thought run my mind when writing here. So I´ve decided to put Kylo Ren´s helmet as some type of Sith artifact which dated back to the Old Republic era. What do you think about it? And what is the Empire up to in D´Qar? Let me know your thoughts and opinions in the review section, it helps me a lot. Have a nice week, all of you!**

 **And thanks for the support. I appreciate it. Really do. You guys are awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Assault

**Dude, I´ve never imagined that this story would be the succes it is. Thank you all for the suppport! While reading the reviews, I´ve seen a lot a things, like what you think will happen, and the tips you´re giving me. You. Are. Awesome. All of you!**

 **And maybe in this chapter we shall se an old character from trouble, who I think I didn´t deep to much on it. Enjoy your reading ;D**

Chapter 4 : Assault

Ezra and Sabine got out of the temple, and now they were heading towards the location where the Lambda shuttle had landed. In the way, Ezra felt a strong headache. He stopped, then kneeled.

''Ezra, are you okay?'' Sabine asked, kneeling to see the Padawan´s condition.

''I´m fine. Maybe something left from the vision. C´mon, don´t worry about me. Let´s go there.'' Ezra responded, getting up.

''Fine. If anything is up, remember : I´m here for you.'' Sabine said.

Ezra gave a small grin, then returned to run alongside Sabine to the supposed Imperial Base they´ve just discovered.

After reaching there, the two hid themselves behind a bush. It wasn´t an Imperial Base. It was a mining facility.

''Something is not right. They´re not mining minerals.'' Ezra whispered.

''And how do you know this?'' Sabine replied.

''Because this place is strong with the Force, in someway I can not understand.'' Ezra responded.

''So we can´t lose time. Follow me.'' Sabine said.

The two walked through the line of the trees, to not beeing seen by the stormtroopers. At the top of the facility stood the Lambda shuttle they´ve seen earlier.

' _Something misterious in there._ ' Ezra thought, staring at the imperial ship. He didn´t tell Sabine, but the headache he´d felt before wasn´t do to the strange vision on the temple. It was do to the Lambda shuttle. Something in there. The feeling was unknown to recognize, but somehow it wasn´t unfamiliar to Ezra. Anyway, he kept that in secret so he could protect Sabine. He´d sacrifice anything to keep her safe.

Sometime before that, when the shuttle landed...

The imperial officer stood there with a pair of stormtroopers. He was sweating, and shaking a little. He knew that someone important to the Emperor was coming there.

After touching the plataform, the shuttle opened it´s ramp. From there got out an cloacked figure, with a strange mask. Each step it gave was menacing. After seeing the weapon in his belt, the officer came to realize it was an Inquisitor.

''Inquisitor, It is an honour. But, there hasn´t been any reportings of Force users in here. So, may I know why you came?'' The officer stated.

The figure stopped, then turned to the officer.

''I´m here following direct orders from the Emperor himself. If I were you, I wouldn´t ask his wishes. Now, get out of my way, or you shall say gooodbye to your precious neck!'' The Inquisitor said.

The masked man made a sign, and the two stormtroopers there followed him. Then he entered the forest, and headed towards the temple which stood next to the facility.

Back to Ezra and Sabine...

''Hey!''

The stormtrooper turned, only to be knocked out by a Mandalorian in pink armour. The other two troopers aimed at her, preparing to fire. But when they did, the blasters weren´t in their hands anymore. Only part of them. They looked at their right, and saw a boy holding a lightsaber. The other part of their blasters was in the ground.

''Turn around.'' The Jedi said. and the two stormtroopers did so.

''To the wall'' The Mandalorian ordered. When the two guards reached there, Sabine started :

''Okay, so which one of you have the enter code?''

The two troopers looked at each other.

''We´re not telling you anything, rebel scum!'' One of the guards replied.

''Oh yeah?'' Sabine said, picking up one of her pistols ''So why don´t you prove the taste of blaster fire then?''

''Hey! Calm down Sabine!'' Ezra said.

''What? If they do not cooperate, then they must be eliminated! These were Sato´s words!'' Sabine implied.

''So, let´s do like this : If I fail at what I´m going to do, you can have your own fun with them. Sounds good?'' Ezra asked.

The Mandalorian hesitated for a moment, but then let the Padawan do his magic. Ezra analized the two troopers. After a couple of minutes, he said to the one of the left :

''You will enter the code on the blastdoor and let us in.''

''I will enter the code on the blastdoor and let you in.'' The guard repeated.

''Gary? You´re kidding, right?'' The other trooper asked, confused on what his partner just said.

But he wasn´t kidding. The stormtrooper got up, and headed to the door. Then he started to put the code to open the door.

''Sabine, do as you will.'' Ezra said, winking to the Mandalorian. The girl smiled under her helmet, then turned at the trooper beside her.

''This won´t kill you.'' She started, holding an EMP miracle ''But it will give you a big headache.'' She then put the small explosive on the trooper´s helmet.

Sabine threw one of the miracles to Ezra, and the Jedi put on the head of the other trooper, who was still repeating what Ezra ordered to him earlier.

The two teenagers then entered the facility, and the door behind them closed.

''Well done, Master Jedi.'' Sabine said, giving a small punch at Ezra´s arm.

''You see? Both of us had fun in the end.'' The Padawan responded.

Then the two heard a small explosion. ''Yeah, you´re right.'' Sabine replied.

They were foiling the troopers while walking throw the facility. They hadn´t been realized by even one of them. In the way they walked, Sabine put various explosives around the location. After a while, the two reached the control room.

''Okay, so let´s see how may people are in there.'' Sabine implied, activating the visor on her helmet. Ezra turned, then said :

''Uh, Sabine?

''Not now. I´m counting here.

''Sabine?''

''Ezra, can´t you wait a bit?''

''SABINE!''

''WHAT IS IT?''

But when she turned, she saw about 10 stormtroopers in front of her. They were already holding Ezra.

''Turn around, Lady Mando!'' One of them ordered. She did as the trooper said. If she reacted against those guards, she and Ezra would be dead.

''I warned you.'' Ezra implied.

Sabine roaled her head, then the troopers brought them inside the control room. There stood the officer in control of the facility.

''Well, well! Look at what we got here!'' The officer started ''Two rebels that will pay for their treason against the mighty Empire!''

''Mighty? Looks more like humiliated for me.'' Ezra replied, smiling. Sabine chuckled a bit.

''Don´t laugh, girl!'' The stormtrooper behind her said, He then hit his blaster at the back of her head.

''NO!'' Ezra screamed. The trooper then aimed at the boy. Sabine stood quiet.

''If you touch her again, you´ll wish to never been born.'' Ezra threatened. Despite menacing, Sabine liked the sound of that. ezra really cared about her.

One of the troopers then showed the officer Sabine´s helmet and Ezra´s lightsaber.

''Well, this is useless...'' He stated, dropping the Mandalorian Helmet on the ground. Sabine felt angry ''But this! This is something you don´t see often those days!''

The admiral ignited the lightsaber, and swang it in the air.

''Looks like we have a Jedi between us, gentleman! Our newcomer will be satisfied with you.'' The officer shouted.

''What newcomer?'' Ezra asked, afraid of the answer.

''Oh, I´ve forgot to mention it. I guess he was hunting you for a long time. Hope you have fun with the Inquisitor, Jedi.''

''Inquisitor!?'' Ezra asked, with the eyes wide open.

''I believe this won´t happen, buckethead master!'' Sabine implied, looking furious at the imperial.

''Oh really? And why not, Mandalorian trash?'' The officer asked. This was it. Now Sabine was pissed off.

''Because your playtime is over.'' She responded. Sabine then jumped, took a small device from one of the stormtrooper´s belt, and pressed it. Then the entire mining facility started to explode.

''Impossible. My facility!'' The officer whispered. All the stormtroopers started to run for safety. Ezra and Sabine grabbed their stuff. Sabine gave a punch at the officer´s face, and the imperial blacked out.

''Never drop an Mandalorian Helmet on purpose.'' The girl stated.

''Sabine, let´s go! This place is going down!'' Ezra scream, opening a hole on the room´s roof.

''Right!'' She responded.

The two climbed the hole, then jumped out of the facility in time to escape it´s destruction.

''I didn´t expected to so such a beautifull explosion! My miracles don´t have such power to do that!'' Sabine shouted.

''No, they don´t. But Kyber Cristals do.'' Ezra said, staring the wreckage in shock.

''What you mean by that?'' Sabine asked, confused.

''Sabine, you didn´t see the control room´s painels? They showed Kyber Cristals. That´s why this place was somehow strong in the Force!'' Ezra stated.

''So, what do we do now?''

''We look for the Imperial Base, while trying to foil the... Inquisitor.'' Ezra put his head down. Now their mission had just got a lot more complicated.

 **So yeah, the Inquisitor from 'Trouble' is back to hunt down Ezra and Sabine! How will our young space couple here be able to defeat him? Pls remember to review, it really helps me folks. Hope you have a nice day!**

 **;)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Chase

**Folks, let me know something : I don´t know if it´s because of the time zone or region, but right now that I´m posting chapter 5 there are people begging for chapter 3. Why? Maybe it´s something with fanfiction itself, but I have no idea.**

 **Pls remember to review. It means a lot to me. Really does. ;)**

Chapter 5 : Chase

The Inquisitor walked through the woods, with the two troopers following him. They´ve reached the temple. The cloacked figure noticed something strange at the location : there was a hole at the top of the temple, where the chamber of the artifact was located.

''Give me your harpoon.'' The darkside user ordered to one of the troopers. The guard gave it to the misterious man, who activated it to pull him to the top of the ancient building. It took at least a minute to reach the top. When there, the Inquisitor saw the Sith helmet standing there, intact.

''My master will be pleased at last.'' The masked figure whispered. He took the mask, and turned to get back to the facility. But when he did, he could see through the hole in the chamber the imperial building on fire.

The cloacked figure lifted his head. He was feeling something. After a while, he jumped out of the temple, hitting the ground hard. The troopers got scared. Then, the Inquisitor shouted :

''The BOY!''

Back to our couple...

Ezra kneeled. Sabine stopped running.

''Ezra, what´s now?'' She asked.

''He discovered us. Sabine, he now knows that I´m here!'' The Jedi yelled.

''So what? You´ve defeated him once, why can´t you do that again?'' The Mandalorian replied.

''Sabine, when I had the force-outbreak, I touched the Dark Side. Kanan didn´t feel it, but I did. I only defeated him thanks to the darkness. I have to find a way to overwhelm him wihout rage, and it´s gonna take a while, I believe.''

''You´ll have time to think while running. Now let´s go! They´re not far behind!''

Ezra turned, then saw the squad of stormtroopers heading towards them. He got up, and started to run the fast as he could alongside Sabine.

At the destroyed facility...

The Inquisitor stood in front of the wreckage, staring at it. He´d ordered the troopers that scouted him to watch over the perimeter. They came back alongside the officer that had the control over the location. He was all hurted, but alive.

''Inquisitor *cough*, the facility was attacked. I´ve already ordered the remaining soldiers to hunt down the intruders. I´m sure-''

''You said there were no signs of any Force-wielder near by!'' The cloacked man implied, cutting the officer´s speech ''And now, I sense the presence of the boy who I had as prisioner in this planet. Your intel is uselees, and so are you!''

The darksider ignited is lightsaber, and cut the officer´s throat. He stared at the two troopers that accompinied the imperial high-ranker.

''I shall deal with this myself! Get me a speederbike!'' The Inquisitor ordered. The troopers obeyed without hesitation.

Back to Ezra and Sabine.

''Eat this, bucketheads!'' Sabine screamed. She threw a thermal detonador at the soldiers following the,. The explosion behind took at least 5 troopers, by the screams they could hear.

Ezra ignited his lightsaber, and started to deflect the basterbolts while running. Sabine was firing with one of her pistols, and when she had the opportunity, she´d throw an explosive at the imperials.

''Any idea of how many are left?'' Ezra asked, getting cover behind a tree.

''About 12!'' Sabine responded, throwing a granade. Then they heard an explosion ''Now 9!''

''We can do this! Let´s counter attack!'' Ezra yelled, getting out of his cover. He gained the attention of all the troopers, giving Sabine free room to shoot them down.

But then, an strange noise echoed the forest. Everyone stopped firing. Then, a speeder got out of the woods, and runned over Ezra. The boy hit the ground hard, but got up rapidly. He then saw the figure which was piloting the speeder. The Inquisitor.

''You, why are you here?'' Ezra asked, standing in defense position.

''I ask the same to you.'' The masked man answered. He jumped, ignited his lightsaber and rushed towards Ezra. A duel had broken out.

''Sabine, the stormtroopers!'' Ezra shouted, blocking the Inquisitor´s blade.

''Right!'' She responded, throwing a thermal imploder at the soldiers.

The explosive hit one of the troopers in the head ''Ow! What was th-'' 'BUM'! All the stormtroopers were gone.

Sabine turned to Ezra, who was still fighting the Inquisitor. She aimed and started to fire at the cloacked figure. The darkside user realized that and ignited his second blade, blocking each shot Sabine gave at him.

Now its was a 2 against 1 duel.

''I would say this is unfair, if I had no power!'' The Inquisitor yelled. He then force-pushed Sabine hardly against one of the trees. She fell unconsious.

''SABINE!'' Ezra shouted, trying to reach the girl. But then the Inquisitor grapped him with the Force.

''Oh no. You are staying with me.'' He said, throwing Ezra in the ground. The Padawan got up quickly.

''So, when are we going to start having fun?'' Ezra implied, spitting.

The Inquisitor started to spin his lightsaber ''Only when I kill you.'' He replied. He then used the helicopter tactic against Ezra. Soon, the boy was almost overwhelmed.

''Okay, this is stupid, and unfair.'' Ezra said, refering to the flying spinning tactic.

The cloacked figure laughed ''Making jokes in your final moments won´t bring you happiness, boy!'' He implied.

''No, but it will give me time to fool you.'' Ezra responded, giving a small grin. The Inquisitor stood there, confused.

''Sabine, NOW!'' The Padawan shouted. The Inquisitor turned, only to see two thermal detonadors beeing throwed to him. He tried to cut them, but it was to late. They exploded near his chest. The Darksider was throwed out the woods to somewhere far from there do to the impact of the explosion.

''Thanks Sabs.'' Ezra said, turning his lightsaber off.

''Sabs?'' Sabine asked, looking at Ezra strangelly.

''Yeah, Sabs. Don´t you like that nickname?''

''Haha, alright then, Ez.''

Ezra smiled. Now they both had nicknames.

Soon the two got out of there. They needed to stay alway from that location. Afterall, They didn´t know if there were any stormtroopers still looking for them.

They found a cave far away from the destroyed facility. This one was very small, compared to the one they´d found earlier.

''We´ll stay the night here. Let´s prepare a campfire.'' Sabine said, putting her things on the ground.

''Fine, I´ll get the wood.'' Ezra said. But when he turned, he was stopped by Sabine.

''Ezra, by the Force! What´s that in your arm?'' The Mandalorian asked.

The Jedi lifted his arm, and saw a huge cut across it. A lightsaber cut.

''Probably a gift the Inquisitor gave me. Don´t worry, it´s not hurting.'' Ezra replied, picking up the wood.

''No matter. Here, let me help you.'' Sabine said. She took the wood, and left it in the cave´s entry. She then opened one of the supplie bags they´ve brought. There was a medkit there.

''Give me your arm.'' She ordered. Ezra lifted his arm, and Sabine started to roll a bandage on the cut. It took only 5 minutes untill she had finished.

''Thanks again, Sabs.'' Ezra implied, winking to the Mandalorian.

''You´re welcome, Ez.'' Sabine replied, giving a small grin to the Jedi.

After a while, they´d gattered enough wood to make the campfire. Ezra lighted it up with his lightsaber. They also had took a lot of leafs to serve as beds for them. For the body it was comfortable, but not for the head.

''Here, take my jacket as a pillow.'' Ezra said, giving it to Sabine ''Unless you want me to be it again.''

''Very funny.'' Sabine said, taking the jacket. She then laid her head on it.

Ezra then also laid himself, and closed his eyes. However, he was awaken by the sound of a thunder. It had started to rain. And strong.

''Dammit!'' The Jedi yelled, getting up to pick all the bags. The campfire was unable to be saved. It was a little outside the cave, so the rain quickly extinguished the flames.

Sabine got up. She was soaked by the water, because she was right beside the campfire. Her cloathes were all wet.

''Perfect!'' She shouted, running to the interior of the cave. Ezra was already there, thinking about a solution to the problem.

He made a small hole in the ground, and put his lightsaber ignited in it. Unfortunately, the interior of the cave had space for only one person to lay in it.

''You sleep there. I´ll stay on guard here.'' Ezra said, putting the leafs on the space there was for Sabine to sleep.

''No, you need to rest.'' Sabine replied.

''And so do you. We´d a tuff day.'' Ezra implied.

''So... What do we do?'' Sabine asked.

The two of them stared at each other for a moment.

''No kidding right now. How about I serve as your bed? I lay here, and you lay on top of me.'' Ezra suggested

''What?''

''Well, I already served as your pillow. We both need to rest. It´s the logical choise.''

''Fine.'' Sabine agreed.

Ezra laid on the floor, while Sabine was on top of him. Ezra got his jacket and put it on Sabine.

''In case you´re cold.'' He said, smiling.

''I´m already wet. Of course I´m cold.''

''Well, now I´m also wet. Thanks.''

Sabine chuckled. The position they were standing was embarrassing, but it served.

''Good night, Sabine.'' Ezra said, closing his eyes.

''Good night Ezra.'' Sabine responded, laying her head on the Jedi´s chest.

Not the type of night Sabine had imaginated to have with Ezra (again), but it was going to be memorable.

 **So yeah, just to say : Ezra is taller than Sabine (in this fanfic). Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think it was the best one up untill now. Pls review, helps me a lot. Have a nice day, all of you! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 : Kidnapping

**Sorry not updating yesterday everyone. Family problems :p.**

 **Unfortunatlly my free week is getting over, and with that the school comes back. But I´ll try to update as soon as I have time.**

 **Thank you all for enjoying the story! You guys are amazing! (Review pls ;) )**

Chapter 6 : Kidnapping

Sabine opened her eyes. At last she has awaken before Ezra. As common from her mornings, she used to stare at the walls, sky or anything that can´t move, so she could start her day with focus. But, the only thing she could see was Ezra´s closed eyes. And they were very, very close to her.

Then she realized her lips touching at something. It was Ezra´s own lips.

' _By the Force!_ ' Sabine thought, getting up quickly with her cheeks red. Was the young Jedi there... kissing her?

The Mandalorian started to analize the Padawan. After a lot of touches on his body, she came to realize he was still sleeping.

''Probably some movement I made during the night.'' Sabine said to herself. But then she remembered a dream she had before waking up. It was of her kissing something. Someone actually. She couldn´t remember well, but she knew she kissed a person on her dream.

' _Really? The second kiss I give him while he´s sleeping!?_ ' Sabine talked on her mind. When was she going to do that with Ezra conscious?

Her feelings were striking one another now. She needed to control her emotions so she could tell the Jedi what she felt for him. She needed corage. After half an hour on the depths of her mind, Sabine came to a conclusion :

' _I´m going to tell him tonight._ ' This was it. That night was going to be the moment. The one she´d been preparing for in the last three months.

Sabine started to take wood to prepare another campfire. The one they´d built last night was lost by the strong rain there was. After gattering enough, she started to look for something to light it up.

''Why is there nothing able to make fire here?'' Sabine yelled, exhausted of looking.

''Did you forgot I have a light stick with me?'' A voice said. Sabine turned, and saw Ezra lighting the campfire with his lightsaber.

''Oh my, I did!'' Sabine responded, chuckling. Ezra gave her a smile, then started to prepare the food.

''So, what´s the plan?'' The Mandalorian asked.

''I took the databanks of the mining facility before it exploded.'' Ezra replied, taking a smal device from his pocket ''Did you bring your holodisc with you?''

''How could I not?'' Sabine answered, giving Ezra the disc.

The Padawan plugged the databanks in the holodisc, which showed them a map of the planet.

''The facility was here.'' Ezra said, pointing to a small point in the map ''That means we are here. And the base we´re looking for is some miles on west. There´s this outpost between us and our objective. We could do a small heist there, don´t you think?''

''Why would I loose the chance to blow up some bucketheads?'' Sabine replied, giving a small grin.

They finished the breakfast, and soon the two were heading to the Imperial Outpost. In the way there, Sabine saw that Ezra was very quiet.

''Hey, why so bad?'' She asked.

''Nothing. Just something I felt during the night. No need to worry about.'' Ezra responded.

' _Oh no. Does that mean that he knows about the kiss?_ ' Sabine imagined.

''I need to worry. Ezra, we´re here together. We must help each other. What is it?'' The Mandalorian said, concerned.

Ezra hesitated. But then saw the look of doubt on Sabine´s face. He needed to tell her.

''It´s this dark presence I can´t explain. It growed stronger and stronger after each Dark Side moment I had here. First, the temple vision. Then, the arrival of the Inquisitor, followed by our confrontation with him. And last night I felt it more painfully then before. Something is not right.'' The Jedi explained.

''As soon as we capture the Imperial Base, we´ll find out what it is.'' Sabine said, putting her hand over Ezra´s shoulder.

''I hope so.'' Ezra whispered.

 _'At least Ezra didn´t know about the kiss.'_ Sabine thought ' _But he knows of something far worse than that._ '

After a while, they´ve reached the outpost. It was small, not even a Lambda shuttle was capable of landing there. Some stormtroopes were guarding the entry of the building.

''You take care of them?'' Ezra asked.

''Why would I not?'' Sabine responded. Ezra smiled to her. She smiled back, then put her helmet on and headed to the troopers.

She stayed behind a tree, and analized the location. There were at least 7 troopers guarding the door. Sabine took something from her pocket, and threw it to the other side of the outpost.

''Did you hear that?'' One of the soldiers asked to the others.

''Yes. Everyone, follow me. CC- 0991, stay here.'' The commander ordered to the troopers.

CC-0991 stood there alone, waiting for the others to return. But then, he heard an explosion. He started to run towards the location of the blast, but was stopped by a mandalorian girl with pink and orange armour.

''Just get back to the entry, soldier.'' The girl said.

After a while, Sabine and Ezra had already entered the building. The Padawan did the mind-trick on the stormtrooper back there, which now was unconscious thanks to Sabine.

''This was easier than the facility.'' Ezra said to Sabine.

''Let´s hope the base is like this too.'' She joked, putting an miracle on the path. They were going to blow this outpost up too.

''Allright, finished here. Let´s get out before the explosion.'' Sabine yelled.

''Fine.'' Ezra answered. But in the way, they found a squad of scout-troopers.

''Over there, the rebels reported yesterday!'' One of them shouted. Then the troopers started to shoot at the two teenagers.

''This is going to be a long day.'' Ezra stated, igniting his lightsaber. Sabine grabbed her pistols, and started to shoot back at the soldiers.

Ezra looked at the troopers, and saw that the one in the front had a granade on his belt. Ezra lifted his hand, and activated the explosive on the soldier´s belt.

''What t-'' 'BUM'. Now there were only two troopers left.

''How? I didn´t even touched my imploders!'' Sabine shouted, taking down one of the guards.

''The Force has it´s tricks, Sabine. The Force has it´s tricks.'' Ezra replied, winking at her.

They took down the last scout-trooper, then rushed towards the exit.

''Hurry! Before they send more reinforcements!'' Ezra screamed. But when the two got out of the outpost, they saw an AT-AT standing right in front of them.

''How did thi-'' Sabine started, but then was cut by the warmachine there firing at them. The impact of the blast threw Ezra and Sabine away from the outpost. Ezra was threw into the forest, but Sabine was at a desert area next the imperial building.

Ezra got up, and saw Sabine laid in the ground. Then, two stormtroopers picking her up.

''No no NO!'' Ezra screamed. He then rushed towards the troopers, but was stopped by the AT-AT stepping on his path.

The Padawan ignited his lightsaber, and cut the walker´s front legs. After a few seconds, the mechanical monstruosity had fallen. Ezra turned, then saw Sabine beeing put inside an TIE Advanced. Ezra had only seen one type of imperial using that fighter : Dark Side users.

His eyes were wide open. He started to run with all the speed he could.

''SABINE! NO!'' He shouted. But then something hit him on the face, and very hard. The Jedi felt to the ground. Then, a figure stood on top of him. A dark cloacked figure. The misterious Inquisitor.

''You.'' Ezra whispered.

''You won´t get freed of me so easily. Pain keeps me alive. Suffering makes me stronger. I should thank your Mandalorian friend there for giving me this!'' The Inquisitor said, pointing to his chest. Ezra looked, and saw that now it was full of mechanical lungs. A huge chestplate was the only thing that apparently prevented the cloacked figure´s organs to drop on top of Ezra.

''Now I shall have my fun with her. And when she´s almost dead, I´ll come for you. Then, my entertaiment shall be completed.'' The darkside user completed. He kicked Ezra´s head, and headed towards his TIE, where Sabine was.

''Don´t. Sabine no...'' Ezra whispered, before blacking out. The last thing he was capable to see was the TIE Advanced flying away from there.

 **Now I ask you : will Ezra be able to rescue Sabine? Or the Inquisitor will have his revenge? Suspense!**

 **Pls review so I can know your thoughts, opinions and wishes. It helps me. Really does.**

 **Hope you all have a nice weekend. See ya later! ;D**

 **May the Force be with you. Always.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Help

**Thank the Maker that I´ve finally got some time to write! But it´s gonna suck, because well I´m still with 2 broken fingers :p**

 **You know about the last chapter that I´ve posted talking about the issues I was having? Well, when I post this story´s last chapter I´ll delete it because it´s going to be akward to have that in the final product xD. But for now, I´ll leave it there so people can know why I can´t upload regulary.**

 **Thank you all for the support! I´m glad to read that you understand the problems I´m having. You guys are amazing! And now, without any further boring explanations, chapter 7 has arrived!**

Chapter 7 : Help

Ezra woke up. He stared at the sky upon him. Soo calm alongside the sound of the birds from D'Qar. He wished he could stay there forever, in peace. If he could stay somewhere peacefull for his entire life, Ezra would be happy forever. Specially if Kanan, Zeb, Hera, Chopper and Sabine were there with him.

Sabine.

Ezra got up in his knees desperatly. He looked around to look for the Mandalorian. No sign of her. The only things he could see were the fallen AT-AT and the Imperial Outpost exploded.

''SABINE! SABINE!'' Ezra started to yell. He ran throw the forest, trying to find the girl. He then remembered. He remembered that the unknown Inquisitor, who had captured him earlier, had Sabine on his hands.

''No NO! Not good!'' Ezra yelled. He tried to follow the path he believed the Inquisitor´s TIE flew throw. On the way, he found a stormtrooper, who was injured do to the explosion of the outpost. He barely could move. But Ezra didn´t care. He felt anger inside of him. He tried to control it, but failed. He rushed towards the wounded soldier, grabbed him in the throat and shouted :

''WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME WHERE IS SHE!''

But the trooper just lifted his hand. He put it over Ezra´s arm, then dropped it. The trooper was gone. Ezra stared at the dead imperial, and carefully laid him on the ground. The Padawan then kneeled, and looked at his hands.

' _This isn´t you Ezra_ ' The young Jedi said on his mind ' _Control your emotions. Don´t let them take over you. Don´t let the Dark Side be dominant._ '

''Help you need at the moment, young Padawan?'' A voice asked to Ezra. The boy got up.

''Master Yoda? Is that you?'' He asked back.

''Yes, young one. Glad to know you still recognize my voice, I am.'' The Grandmaster Jedi responded.

''It´s not difficult to forget it. Why are you talking to me, Master?'' Ezra said ''Are you on this planet?''

''Far away from you I am, Padawan. Know why I am talking to you, you do.'' Yoda answered.

Ezra stood quiet for a moment. He then said :

''To help me finding my friend.''

''Ah! Right, you are. But partially, only.'' The old Jedi replied.

''What you mean by partially, Master?'' Ezra asked.

''Know where your friend is, I don´t. Here to help you control yourself for what is coming, I am.'' Yoda informed.

''And what is coming exactly?'' Ezra replied.

Yoda took a moment to talk. After 5 seconds of complete silence, the wise Jedi answered by saying :

''The Dark Side. In various forms, it will be.''

''And you know in which forms it will be?'' Ezra asked again.

''Of sentiment and of an enemy of yours.'' Yoda responded.

Ezra started to think about the statements the old Jedi had just made. Of an enemy of his of course it was the Inquisitor. But of sentiment?

''Master, is it wrong to feel sentiment?'' The Padawan asked.

''No. But very close to the Dark Side, it is. That is why forbidden the Jedi of the old Order thought it was. Feel it, you can. Enjoy it, you can. But let it consume you, you can´t. If you do, high the possibility of the darkness taking over you, it is.'' The Grandmaster said.

''Thank you, Master. For helping me to know how to avoid the Dark Side.'' Ezra replied.

''Now, young one, physical help you need. Do what you think is right, you must. Remember : With you the Force will be. Always.'' The wise Jedi responded.

In just a second, the presence of Yoda was gone. Ezra looked up. Then his eyes got wide open. He remembered of something which would help him to find Sabine. He took his commlink, turned it on, and adjusted the frequence. The sound of Chopper´s beeps came responding him.

''Chopper! Am I glad to hear you! Listen to me : I need you to go back to the base and bring help.'' The Jedi said.

Chopper responded by beeping in doubt. Afterall, he wasn´t on the planet to know what had happened.

''I´ll explain the situation for you later. Just go to the base and bring me help quickly!'' Ezra ordered.

Chopper beeped back, saying that he was on his way to get help. The astromech turned off his comm, then took the Phantom back to the base.

On D´Qar, Ezra looked at the sky, and whispered :

''Don´t worry Sabine, we´re coming for you. I´m coming for you.''

On the Imperial Base...

Sabine woke up. She was beeing hold by electrycall restrings on a metal table. She tried to get freed, but all the attempts just made her getting hurted by the electricity on the restrings. She lifted her head. The only thing that she could see was the cell´s blastdoor. She then remembered that she had a EMP device on her left boot. She lifted her leg, which was electrocuted by the restrings. Sabine holded a painfull scream, and kicked the table.

The impact of the boot made it activate the device, which deactivated the electrycall restrings. Sabine was now free. She got up and reached the blastdoor. She kicked the door´s control painel with her right boot, which also had an EMP device. The cell´s exit opened, and Sabine ran out of it. But before she could realize what was going on, she was pushed back to the cell. She was now beeing holded on the wall by what appeared to be nothing. However Sabine knew what it was : the Force.

A cloacked figure entered the cell, with the hand lifted, walking towards the rebel Mandalorian. Sabine tried to get freed, but when more she fought, harder the figure holded her. When Sabine saw the misterious man mask, she came to realize it was the Inquisitor. The one who had captured Ezra. The one who she and the Jedi had fought on the forest. The one she had blown up sometime earlier.

''You´ve wounded me'' The Inquisitor started. The Mandalorian looked at his chest, and saw all his new mechanical lungs and the huge chestplate covering them. ''I give you full remarks for that. But, like the man said : What doesn´t kill me...''

The Darksider then threw her on the other side of the room, and very hard. Sabine´s head hit the wall harder than her body. She fell on the floor. The Inquisitor approached her, and completed his frase :

''Just makes me stronger.''

''Help...'' Sabine murmured, before blacking out.

 **My two broken fingers are now hurting more than ever. I need to learn how to write without them xD**

 **But tell me folks : did you liked this chapter? If so, remember to review this story, pls, it helps me a lot, really does.**

 **Also, if you liked it, well, A LOT, favorite and folllow it too! Thank you all for the support!**

 **Have a nice weekend! :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : It s true

**The world hates me. Just when my fingers start to feel better, I stay sick. (come on God! What have I done to deserve that?) And I mean, REALLY sick. At least I´ve got some time to write for you. Sorry if the chapter is bad or something like that, but I hope you enjoy it. (Reviews are welcome, as always)**

 **Also, I´ve forgot to say it : Ezra and Sabine are older in this fanfic, that´s why Ezra is taller than her. Ezra´s probably 17 and Sabine is 18. Just saying it :p**

Chapter 8 : It´s true

A day had passed since Ezra asked Chopper for help. He slept inside the AT-AT which the Padawan himself had overthrowed on the other day. It was the most comfortable place he´d found, but it wasn´t the most enjoyable one. The walker reminded him of the Inquisitor. It reminded him of the cold, the anger, the hate and the fustration from the Dark Side. It reminded him of yesterday. Of Sabine.

Finishing his breakfeast, the boy went inside the walker´s cabin to control it´s sensors. He´d left them online so that when Chopper returned he would track him more easily. But there was a problem with that : the imperials could track him too with the sensor on. All the young Jedi could do was hope that the bucketheads were stupid enough too not find him.

Ezra´s comm started to beep. The boy turned it on, and heard Chopper´s 'voice' coming in.

''Yes, I am inside the fallen walker. Just come here as soon as possible, Chop.'' Ezra answered the astromech.

The Padawan packed his things up and got out the AT-AT. He looked to the sky, expecting to see tge Phantom appearing there in a moment.

''You there!'' A voice screamed. Ezra turned, and saw two stormtroopers behind him, with their blasters up and ready to fire.

''Drop your things on the ground, rebel!'' One of the soldiers shouted. Ezra did soo, with a small grin on the face.

''Hey, why do you guys think I´m a rebel? Just because a random guy is walking on the woods he´s a...''

''Quiet!'' The other trooper shouted, cutting Ezra´s small speech ''You and your Mando friend made me unconsious for two days by a bloody granade on my head!''

''Oh so it´s you! Long time uh?'' Ezra said, trying to foil the trooper.

''You scum will pay...'' The soldier implied, picking up a thermal detonador from his belt ''But much, much worse!''

Ezra heard a sound in the sky. Although the stormtroopers didn´t know what it was, Ezra recognized it at that very moment. It was just a matter of how briefly Ezra could foil the two soldiers.

''Yeah, we´ll see about that.'' The Padawan replied.

''Gary, contact the base. Now, where is your friend? She´ll pay first.'' The trooper asked.

''Man, you are the ones who were supposed to know where she is! The Empire is dumber than I expected!.'' Ezra said.

''Enough of this!'' The soldier yelled. He walked towards Ezra in a fast pace and put his blaster on the boy´s neck ''Now you´ll-''

But before the imperial could complete his frase, the Phantom appeared behind him, his partner and Ezra. The small ship started to fire at the stormtroopers, that were taken out fast. At the top of the ship stood Chopper, that glanced at Ezra.

''Thanks, Chop!'' The Jedi said. The Phantom then landed next Ezra, and Chopper got out of it, and went towards Ezra.

''Okay, soo who did you pick up to help us?''

The droid just stood there looking at the ship´s blastdoor. When it opened, who got out of it were : six rebel soldiers, Chopper´s friend AP-5 and, for Ezra´s surprise, Captain Rex.

''Rex, you´re here!'' The Padawan shouted.

''How could I loose the opportunity to help a friend of mine?'' The old Clone responded, giving a slap on Ezra´s back.

''Great to see you, but we have little time. Come, I´ll explain it to you all.'' Ezra said.

The rebels got inside the Phantom and headed towards a mountain near by. After the landing, they prepared a campfire there. Then Ezra told them the entire story about all that had happened.

''Wait a moment. Sabine´s now on imperial hands?'' Rex implied, almost spitting his drink on the ground.

''Yes. And to complicate things : I don´t know where she´s beeing held prisioner. It could be anywhere : an outpost, a small facilty, even the Imperial Base itself.'' Ezra replied, cleaning his lightsaber.

''That´s not good. She has great knoledge about our cell´s entire military. We can not effort the Empire to extract the informations!'' Rex yelled, putting his hand over is head.

''Sabine´s strong. The strongest girl I´ve ever seen. She can resist normal torture, but I´m afraid that she can´t support the Inquisitor forever. I almost gave up all I knew when I was his prisioner. For Sabine, who´s not a Force-user, it will be worst.''

''We have to act quickly. Do you at least have the Base´s location?''

''Of course. Here.''

Ezra gave Rex Sabine´s holodisc, which he had kept with him when she was kidnapped. Rex plugged the holodisc on Chopper, who then showed a more detailed hologram of the Base.

''This won´t be easy.'' One of the soldiers said. The Base wasn´t in a temple like a piramid or a huge monument. It was inside an underground temple. And even worse : it was heavly guarded by all types of stormtroopers. It had various sections, each one deeper than the other. The prisioners cells were right on the last section.

''Our chances to rescue her is a two point one per cent of success. I hope you have a good plan, gentleman.'' AP-5 implied, staring at the hologram. Chopper agreed with his little arms.

''I think I have one.'' Ezra said, getting up from his seat.

''Well, tell us then!'' A rebel replied. Ezra looked at them, undecided if his plan was really going to work. But it didn´t matter. All ideas were important at the moment.

''Okay, soo it´s going to be like this : you two are going to accompany AP-5 disguised as stormtroopers to the Base. You´ll help him to get to the main room to get Sabine´s location. On the way, try to take out as many bucketheads as you can, because this is going to be our new base soon. In case she´s in there, me and you two get through the trash system to the prisioner´s section. And Rex, you, Chopper and the other two there will clean the section above us to prevent any intruders to distract us. Sounds good?''

Everyone stood quiet for a minute. The soldiers were all staring to the campfire. Only Rex stood looking at Ezra´s face. The silence was broken by AP-5.

''By my calculations, the chances of success have increased one point five per cent.'' The droid stated.

''I don´t care about calculations. As long as the plan sounds good, I´m in. And this one does sounds good, Ezra. You can count with me.'' Rex said, getting up from his seat in a triumphant position.

''You can count with me too!'' One soldier implied ''And with me!'' ''And me!'' ''You can count with all of us.'' The other soldiers said, also geeting up.

AP-5 looked at Chopper, who just responded by lifting his right arm.

''I´ve got a bad feeling about this.'' The protocol droid said to himself ''I´m in.''

Ezra smiled. It was a good feeling, the one of people agreeing with him. Now all the rebels could do was resting and getting prepared to the rescue mission.

After a couple of hours, everyone were already asleep. Chopper and AP-5 were in low battery mode. The only person awaken was Ezra. He was staring at the stars from the night sky of D´Qar. It was beautifull. Each light and constellation were different from each other. One of the constellations somehow looked exacly like the phoenix that Sabine used to paint on most of her arts.

Sabine. Ezra couldn´t stop thinking on her ever since he was assigned to this mission. She was amazing. Having her as his partner was the best thing he could have to acomplish this mission. But it wasn´t that the why he was thinking about her. It was something else. Something more sentimental. He always liked the Mandalorian. Not only because of her beauty, but because of her way to be herself. He always tried to flirt with her, to have something with her. However, she always rejected him. After sometime, he´d decided to stop the flirtings, and with that his feelings towards her became smaller than before. Giving her sometime freed from him was important. But after he stopped the flirtings, Sabine started to treat him less like a children.

Then, when Elith arrived, Sabine started to act strangely. Ezra didn´t told her that, but he knew something was up. Then he was captured by the misterious Inquisitor, and his feelings towards her started to increase once more. But it was when all that trouble ended that things changed. Sabine became a different person from a certain point of view. She was less jealous. Was that do to her new friendship with Elith or her long talks with Hera. She became even closer to Ezra after that. And after that his feelings towards her were strong once more.

' _I love her._ ' Ezra thought on his mind. ' _And this time_ _it´s_ _true love._ '

The Jedi got up, and walked to the mountain´s cliff. He stood there, staring at the huge forest in front of him. At the horizon, he could see a small light getting down in the planet. It was certanly an imperial ship landing on the Base.

''Hold on Sabs. I´m coming soon... I love you.'' The Padawan murmured, before going back to the campfire so he could sleep for the next day.

 **Hey, this is a stupid question, but AP-5 is not exacly a protocol droid, right? I need to rewatch The Forgotten Droid so I can confirm that.**

 **Sorry not updating this week. I was on a school trip to the south of my country where there´s a cave system there. The second largest in the world. Somehow I didn´t make my fingers feel worse (luckily), but I got sick because we stood wet most of the time (5 hours walking inside a cave through a river sucks). I should try to take care of myself more regulary xD.**

 **I´ll try to update tomorrow. And hey, I need your help with something :**

 **Which name should the Inquisitor from this story have? Leave your opinions in the review section pls!**

 **And also remember to review the story/chapter itself. I know I´m asking a lot (and that it´s boring) but it helps me like, A LOT.**

 **Thank you all for the support. Untill the next time! :D**


	9. Chapter 9 : Pain

I **REALLY need your help guys. I don't know what's happening to my account here on fanfic, but I can see there are new reviews, but I can't read them! Only on my E-Mail account! (I don't know if it's because I'm retarded ir something like that :p). So I'll answer some of your questions now before the chapter :**

 **Is the stormtrooper Gary from Robot Chicken? The trooper's name is a reference to him, because man, he's goddamn hilarious! (I think :p)**

 **Third brother? Yeah, it sounds good for him, but I'll wait a bit untill people have given me enough names for the new Inquisitor, then I'll name him. (Also, the Inquisitor's masks reminds a knife, you'll see why)**

 **Why am I illiterate? BECAUSE I'M FROM BRAZIL, GOD! ;-;**

 **Stopping this, Let's Just get to the new chapter, shall we?**

Chapter 9 : Pain

Misted over. That's how Sabine was seeing things at the moments. A blurred blue blade, tarnished people in white armour, blurry blaster shots everywhere. It seemed like it would never end. Like If she would be stuck in that unseen chaos forever. Then she opened her eyes.

She looked around, noticing that she was still inside the imperial cell. But this time, the restrings were more tight than before. She moved her arms, unsuccessfully trying to release herself. Then she felt something strange. Like if someone was watching her. She looked up, and saw the cloaked figure of the Inquisitor.

"I wasn't sure you'd wake up. I hoped you would. Afterall, you are a Mandalorian." The Darksider implied.

"It's still hurting" Sabine said, with a cracked voice "But, you said yourself : What doesn't kill me just makes me stronger, right?"

The masked man stood quiet, analyzing the girl. He got up from his seat, and turned around, picking up something from behind him. A table rose from the floor in front of Sabine.

"I should thank you and your Jedi friend for this." The Inquisitor said, placing the Sith Helmet which she and Ezra had found earlier inside one of D'Qar's temples. "You made the recovery of the artifact easier for me, and now, I shall deliver it to my master, who will be pleased by this."

Sabine stared at the helmet. It was menacing. It's mask reminded the face of someone who was full of anger, full of hate. However, you could see a little bit of fear inside of it.

"I should have blowed it up when me and my friend found it." Sabine replied, looking angry at the Inquisitor "In fact, I should have blowed you up more precisely back on the forest!"

"You think you're a girl with no fear." The Inquisitor responded, walking towards Sabine. He stood at her side, staring at her "You're wrong!"

The cloaked figure raised his hand. Sabine's headache, which was already bad do to the Inquisitor throwing her head on the wall a day earlier, begun to hurt more. But the pain didn't stay only at the wounded part. It stood everywhere, from the top of the brain to the lower jaw.

She wanted to scream, but she didn't. She was strong. She was a Mandalorian. Up untill now, no torturer had been abre to make her scream. Untill now.

"I want to learn about you. Let's dive on your past!" The dark side user implied. And with those words, All the bad memories Sabine once had struck her at the same time.

"You have a haunted past, one of which you hate to remember. The Imperial Academy, all those bad memories. No need to fear, I can feel it. I can feel the pain, the suffering you've suffered!" The Inquisitor shouted. For Sabine, it was a painfull, horrible experience. But for him, it was a glorious and enjoyable one. He intensified the torture.

"About what the Empire did to your family. Awfull. Uncivilized! Just the way how dogs like you should be treated!"

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Sabine yelled. A tear almost went down her left cheek.

"Oh, I'm not done yet! Then you decided to leave the Academy... With a friend! Ketsu, isn't it? And she left you to die alone with no hope! And how could you forgive her? A person who gave up on you, who didn't care about you, who knew about your uselesness!"

"NO! NOT TRUE! YOUR MONSTER!"

The Inquisitor laughed. It was best thing he'd done on that day. The pain from the others was his game's fun.

"Yes, sense the guilt, the sadness, THE HATE! It shall make me control you faster and faster!" The cloaked man shouted. Sabine couln't hold it any longer. She screamed lauder than ever on her life.

The Darksider released her from the torture for a bit. He stared at her crying face with apparently no emotions.

"And now, you'll tell me what I want to know... Sabine!" The masked figure said, chuckling after saying the Mandalorian's name. Sabine didn't know how, but now that monstruosity knew who she was.

"Try your luck." She whispered to the imperial Force-user.

The Inquisitor lifted his hand, and put it over Sabine's head.

"The girl with the information. Where is she?"

"I won't tell you."

"We shall see."

Sabine felt like a finger entering her mind. She tried to fight, but at the moment she was weak. If he did something, it would be in vain.

"Elith... Her name is Elith..." The Inquisitor murmured "She's on the Kalee system. And She has a connection... With the boy!"

The cloaked figure took his hand off Sabine's head, and looked at the girl. Sabine looked back, with an crying and sad face.

"Do you see? You try to resist, you try to fight, but in the end, only the strong remains on power. Your Rebellion shall be destroyed soon. It's the inevitability. You rise only to fall. In the end, just the mighty Empire will rule forever!" The masked figure implied. He then turned, took the Sith Helmet and headed towards the cell's exit.

He gave a step outside the cell, but heard Sabine whispering something to him.

"We'll see, knifehead." The Mandalorian whispered.

The Inquisitor clicked a bouton on the wall, then said :

"Do as you want." The Darksider left, and a probe interrogation droid entered the cell. The blastdoor closed behind it.

Sabine closed her eyes, knowing what was about to come. But suddently, She heard a familiar voice echoing in the cell. It was Ezra's voice.

"Hold on Sabs. I'm coming soon..." His voice said. Sabine opened her eyes, and smiled. " I-"

But before Sabine could hear the rest of the frase, the probe droid had already begun his work.


	10. Chapter 10 : Preparing

**And hello everyone. My fingers are finally almost good, and I´ve got more time to write now. Everything is getting better here. My parents didn´t divorced in the end (dude, I think I might get a little brother now ;-;), my disease is gone at last, and my notes are better than never (except for german, but who cares :p )**

 **Just to advice you, at the end of this story I´ll show all the easter eggs and references that I´ve put on both the Trouble and Search fanfics. It´s those little things that sometimes keeps the story cool and enjoyable.**

 **Well** , **let´s just jump to the chapter.**

Chapter 10 : Preparing

The rebels had just woken up, and they heard a strange noise coming from the forest. Steps, and really heavy ones. They gattered their things and stood behind a rock formation on the mountain.

Rex took his binoculars and looked to the woods.

''Great, just what we needed! An AT-DP searching the perimeter.'' The Clone said, adjusting the visor.

''Can you see where it´s heading?'' Ezra asked, standing besides the Captain.

''Yes, and it´s bad news : It´s heading towards us.'' Rex informed ''If we try to leave with the Phantom, that bloody walker will just blow us apart. We need an idea. Anyone?''

Nobody opened the mouth. Each one thinking on what to do. Rex started to get impatient, afterall, an walker was coming. And it would kill them just like an ant dies to a boot.

''Sir, do we still have those cables that we used to tow the U-Wing back to the base?'' One of the soldiers asked.

''Yes, but there´s not much left. Why trooper?'' Rex replied.

''Wait and see Captain.'' The soldier said, getting inside the Phantom to take the cables ''Wait and see.''

The rebels got at a point of the mountain where the walker could easily pass through to the place they were camped. The soldier who had got the idea informed the others to tie the cables on two trees, making it stay up right in the passage. Then the rebels hid behind a bush, waiting for the imperial machine to show up. After five minutes, the AT-DP reached the place but it stopped just a step back the cable.

''C´mon, C´mon! Eat the bait!'' The rebel soldier whispered. Ezra looked at the trooper. From all of the others, this guy was more open to things, and by the way he´d more corage to show what he had in mind than the others.

The Phantom was a few meters from the walker, and everyone was trusting on the trooper that the small ship wouldn´t be destroyed. The AT-DP´s hatch opened, and from it appeared an imperial driver´s head.

''Wait a minute. I´ll se if we´re at range!'' The driver shouted. He clicked a button on his helmet, and looked around the area surrounding the rebel ship. One of the rebel soldiers was already nibbling his nails. After a stressfull minute, the driver got inside the walker.

''Just another step and we can fire!'' The driver informed before closing the hatch.

''Gotcha!'' The soldier murmured.

The walker gave a step foward, and it stumbled on the camble. A few seconds passed, and the AT-DP completely lost it´s balance, then it fell to the ground. The rebels got out of hiding quickly, and they bursted the walker´s hatch. The two drivers got out of it, but when they did all they could see were blasters aiming at their heads.

''The two gentleman there wouldn´t bother to lend your suits to us, would you?'' Ezra asked, igniting his lightsaber.

The drivers looked at each other, and lifted their hands.

About an hour later, Ezra and the others were almost ready to go. The two imperials that were inside the AT-DP now were at the horrible torture of Chopper´s vigilance. Their clothes were now being used by two rebel soldiers.

Ezra, after gattering everything, went to talk with the rebel soldier who´d got the idea to stumble the walker. He was different.

''Hey.'' The young Jedi called to the trooper. The man turned, putting a pistol inside his bag.

''Oh, hey! I think we didn´t meet, well, formally.'' The soldier said, scratching the back of his head.

''Yeah. So, I´m Ezra. Ezra Bridger.''

''Nice to meet you Ezra. I´m Kirk. Kirk Heitmall.''

''Nice to meet you too.'' The Padawan replied, shaking his hand with Kirk´s.

''So, do you think we´re going to get out of this mission?'' Kirk asked looking at the horizon.

''I hope we do. But we must be prepared for anything. Dealing with imperials is one thing. An Inquisitor is another.'' Ezra informed.

''Well, I´ve never seen this 'Force' they call, so I doubt that Inquisitor is someone dangerous.'' The soldier said, picking up his water bottle. But when he was going to put it on the mouth, the bottle started to float in the air. Nobody was touching it. Kirk looked at Ezra, who had his hand lifted at the bottle. Then he started to spin it, and he hit the water recipient on Kirk´s head. The trooper fell to the ground, confused.

''That is the Force.'' Ezra implied, helping Kirk to get up ''And the spinning thing is what the Inquisitor is going to do with this.'' Ezra showed the man his lightsaber.

''That. Was. Unbelievable. How did you make it?'' Kirk asked, impressed and with the eyes wide open.

''Practise. A lot of it. And I somehow have a bond with the Force. This was just one of the many things it can do.'' Ezra replied, giving him the water bottle.

''Man, you must be lucky with the girls then, uh?'' Kirk asked, softly punching Ezra in the arm.

''The Rebellion doesn´t has too much women. I do love one, however, but I think I´ll never have a chance to stay alongside her.'' Ezra responded, putting his head down ''Maybe it´s best if I just leave her alone and-''

''Dude, just don´t'' Kirk said, interrupting Ezra ''I can only say you one thing : never give up. On anything. Specially with girls. You must have corage. You must be brave. We´re warriors, man, both in the battlefield and in normal life.''

''So you think I have a chance with her?''

''Absolutely.''

''But you don´t even know her!''

''Does it matter? What matters is if you believe on yourself.''

Ezra stood quiet, thinking about what Kirk had just said. Ezra loved Sabine, but did he believe on it? Was he worthy to Sabine?

''Hey, are the two planmakers there staying or coming along?'' Rex shouted from the Phantom. The Jedi and the soldier picked their things and entered the small ship. Everyone was already there. They lefted the two walker drivers at the mountains top just for Chopper´s fun, which was awkward.

The Phantom took off, then it flew towards the Imperial Base. But when closer the rebels were getting, more pain Ezra could feel. Something was not right. Something bad was happended. Something linked to the Dark Side. All the Padawan could do was hope that it was somehow that pain was connected to Sabine.

At the Base...

The Inquisitor was laying at an medical table, and a droid was operating his chest. The mix between his organs and the mechanical lungs on his chest was dangerous do to the instability his body now had. All that was able to hold that entire mix was the huge chestplate, which was now off his body so the operation could proceed as usual.

Each cut, each connection the droid made into his original lungs were painfull, filled with agony, hatred and anger. All the Darksider needed to feell more powerfull.

During the operation, however, the masked man felt something. Something that was approaching the Imperial Base. And it had strong connection to the Force. It couldn´t be a Kyber Cristal. Afterall, the boy and the Mandalorian had blown up the mining facility a few days ago. The answer was obvious : the Padawan was near.

The medical droid put the chestplate on top of the cloaked figure´s lungs. That was the most painfull part. It was like it someone was crushing what remainded of the dark side user´s orgains with his bare hands. the Inquisitor got up, and took his lightsaber. While heading towards the medbay´s exit, the unknown man could only think on one think :

That would be his last stand against the young Jedi.

 **Tension! What will happen next? pls remember to review so I can know your thoughts and opinions about the story! Now :**

 **What you expect from the character of Kirk? How will the final showdown between Ezra and the Inquisitor be? And is Ezra going to be able to rescue Sabine? We´ll soon find out!**

 **Have a nice weekend! :D**


	11. Chapter 11 : Base Invasion-Part One

**So unfortunately this story is reaching it´s end (Noooooooo...), but don´t worry guys, it´ll have a sequel :D**

 **This is not the final chapter, however. Maybe this fanfic will also have 14 chapters, just like the 'Trouble' fanfic, which is the prequel to this one.**

 **Also, let me answer a question before you ask it : why is the Inquisitor (Knifehead) so interested in Elith and the information she has? Easy. It´s because the information she´s caring is part of the codes the Rebellion needs to learn about the existence of the Death Star, and the Inquisitor was tasked by Vader himself to reclaim the information at any costs. Don´t worry, these aren´t the real plans to the Death Star. We know that in Rogue One the Alliance already knows about the Death Star, but doesn´t has it´s plans. So I wanted to make this information Elith is carrying as one of the factors that led the Rebellion to know about the space station. Do you think it was a good idea?**

Chapter 11 : Base Invasion-Part One

A squad of stormtroopers was guarding the Imperial Base´s entry. Four AT-DP´s were also scouting the area. If even a rat stepped into the path towards the entry, he´d be obliterated.

A small craft then appeared in the horizon. It closed it´s wings and prepared to land. All the troopers headed to the place were the ship was going to land. The walkers stood near the Base, aiming at the ship. When the blastdoors opened, two walker driver´s and an imperial protocol droid got out of it.

''This is unexpected. Freeze, now!'' One of the troopers ordered.

''It´s okay, sir. We were at an patrol this morning, and we´ve found the rebel boy in the woods. He managed to take down the walker, but now he´s dead. We have taken his ship to get back here, or else we´d be stuck at the forest for the rest of the day.'' One of the drivers responded.

The trooper commander turned to one of his soldiers and said :

''Bring me all the patrol records that we´ve done today.''

After a few seconds, the soldier gave the commander a holopad.

''Ah yes! There was indeed an AT-DP patrol this morning. But there are no records of a protocol droid on the crew. Only two drivers.'' The trooper implied, pointing at AP-5.

One of the uncovered soldiers was already trying to pick his blaster pistol behind his belt, but the other soldier managed to get a response in time :

''This droid, sir, was operating on the mining facility destroyed some days ago by the rebels. He was stolen and reconfigurated by them to serve their needs. That´s how they invaded the outpost on the east. But we´ve already fixed the problems made by the rebels in this guy.''

The stormtrooper stared at the two drivers with suspicion. After a couple of seconds, the commander said :

''Alright, just report the mission´s whole story to the central and get back to work.''

''Sir, yes sir!''

The two uncovered rebels and AP-5 then entered the Base. Phase one had begun. In a point of the Base where there was nobody, one of the soldiers contacted the rest.

''Captain, we´re inside.''

''Excellent. Now get to the central and search all the floors for any prisioners being held there.'' Rex informed, giving a thumbs up to Ezra, Kirk and the rest of the soldiers.

The rebels and the droid soon had reached the command room. They entered, then they took a computer and foiled the officers and stormtroopers there by pretending they were writing a report. Meanwhile AP-5 plugged himself to another computer and looked for any prisioners in the location. But, while they were foiling everyone, an officer came inside the central and went to talk with the Base´s director.

''Sir, it seems like the Inquisitor´s suspicions were right. There are signs of rebel activity on the Kalee system.'' The imperial informed his high-ranker.

''Good. Prepare the Star Destroyer and all fighters. We are comincing attack in an hour.'' The director ordered.

''But sir, wouldn´t it be easy to destroy the rebels with a larger fleet?''

''Yes, and it will be. Contact all imperial ships in a range from one to six systems from here in fifteen minutes. I still have other things to deal with in the meantime.''

''Yes, director.''

The officer got out of the room, and the two rebels disguised as walker drivers were completely in shock. Not only that information proved that Sabine was indeed being held there, but it also confirmed that the Rebellion was in danger.

''Sirs, I´ve found the-''

''That´s great. Now come, fast!'' One of the rebels whispered, interrupting AP-5. The three got out of the room, then they went back to the place where there was nobody in the base.

''Captain. The girl is here. But that´s not the bad news. The Empire knows about the base on Kalee. Repeat : the Empire knows about the base on Kalee!'' One of the uncovered rebels implied to the comm.

''What? How is that possible?'' Rex asked, with his eyes wide open.

''It was the Inquisitor. He must have got the information from Sabine.'' Ezra answered, putting his head down.

''And even worse : They´going to attack in an hour. They´ll call for more ships in less than fifteen minutes!'' The other rebel informed through the comm.

''We must find a way to disable their communications! Otherwise the scenario won´t be good for us.'' Kirk implied.

''AP-5, can you deactivate them?'' Ezra asked.

''Yes, but it would take more than half an hour to do that. And we are running out of time.'' The protocol droid responded.

''We´re doomed.'' The soldier on Kirk´s left side murmured.

''We can´t loose our hope now! C´mon guys, any suggestions!'' Ezra said, getting up from the tree trunk he was sitting on ''Chopper, can you... Chopper?''

But the astromech wasn´t there anymore. The rebels looked at the sky, and saw the somke trail the droid had left in the air. He was eading towards the Imperial Base.

''Chopper, are you insane? What are you doing?'' Ezra asked through the comm. The small droid beeped back like if it was too obvious.

''WHAT? DON`T YOU DARE!'' Ezra shouted.

''Why? What is he gonna do? Kirk asked.

''He´s going to steal a walker.''

Chopper landed on top of a parked AT-DP, and got inside of it. He drove the walker a little away from the Base, then turned it to it´s direction.

''Hey, there are no more walker patrols today! What are you doing?'' The stortrooper commander shouted, rushing towards the AT-DP.

Too late. The walker kicked the trooper away, and aimed it´s blaster canon at the Base´s communication tower. It fired, and the tower was no more.

 **Okay, so I was going to write more, and I did, but my stupid computer´s battery ran out and I couldn´t complete the chapter. So I´ll write the rest tomorrow. (I hate my computer, almost threw it over the window from my building ;-; I wanna die)**

 **So I´ll end this part in a cliffhangar to keep you wondering what will happen. DON´T WORRY, I´m going to be able to update tomorrow, so stay stun. Have more luck than me, and have a nice week! ;D**


	12. Chapter 12 : Base Invasion-Part two

**So folks, let me see if I still remember what I wrote last night before my bloody computer ran out of battery. I hope I do :p**

 **Enjoy the chapter! (Review pls, as aways :/)**

Chapter 12 : Base Invasion-Part two

The stormtroopers started to fire at the AT-DP desperatlely, while the warmachine fired back at them with all of it´s glory. Chopper was really having a nice day.

''Chopper, can you listen to me at least for one time? Get out of there, now!'' Ezra shouted through the comm.

The astromech got annoyed from Ezra´s reclamations and he turned the walker´s autodestruction on.

From the woods, all the rebels could see was the stupid bucketheads trying to take down the AT-DP while they all were getting blew off. But suddenly, the walker exploded. Some of it´s parts were thrown in the air, while the others stood burning on the ground.

''Hera is going to kill us when she knows about.'' Rex implied, closing his eyes.

Then Ezra looked to the sky, and saw one of the walker´s parts falling from it fast, and really fast. Perhaps it was actualy a meteor.

No. Meteors do not beep insanely. When it came close to hit the ground, the supposed wreckage turned on mid air and landed carefuly. Despite a small burn on his antenna, Chopper was more than fine.

''Your droid is the craziest, most insane and kind of brave thing I´ve ever seen.'' Kirk stated. Chopper lifted his little arms, celebrating.

''Yeah well, I´ll only consider the first two. AW!'' Ezra replied, getting electrecuted by the astromech.

''Okay, let´s get out here before the imperials search the perimeter.'' Rex ordered.

''Right. AP-5, do you have Sabine´s cell?'' Ezra asked, turning on his comm.

''Her cell is number 2199. It is the last one from the sector.'' AP-5 responded.

''Of course it is. Let´s go, we can´t waste more time.'' Ezra informed.

The rebels moved through the forest untill they reached the trash system. It was distant from the rest of the Base itself. But this wasn´t the motive for it´s lack of guards. Actualy, there was nobody there.

''I can see why there´s no one here.'' Kirk implied, putting his hand over his nose.

''We can worry about the smell later. For now focus on the mission.'' Rex said, jumping inside the hole there was, which led to the trash stations. Ezra, Kirk and the others followed.

That place was horrible. Even a Loth-cat could have built that better. The rebels realized that after five minutes inside of the trash, where there were passages on which even Chopper almost couldn´t pass through. The Empire really didn´t care about trash.

During the walk, Ezra turned his comm on.

''AP-5, can you try to avoid us being tracked by the bucketheads?''

''I don´t know. After Chopper destroyed the communicatin tower, all the stormtroopers here are on high alert. The central might be-''

''I just need to know if you can. Yes or no?''

After hesitating a bit, the droid responded :

''Fine. Yes, I can. But I do not promisse anything.''

''Okay. We are counting on you. Ezra off.''

''Okay, you heard the boy. Let´s do this, even if it´s the last thing we do.'' One of the disguised soldiers said. The two false drivers and AP-5 headed to the central, that somehow wasn´t filled with stormtroopers. The protocol droid headed to one of the main computers, while the uncovered troopers stood at his side, making it look like the droid was helping them to complete the report.

False. AP-5 was plugging himself to all the Base´s computers, cameras and systems. Now he could see everything that happened there.

''Done.'' AP-5 informed.

''See? Easier than expected.'' One of the soldiers responded.

''Wait a minute, I´m seeing something.'' AP-5 said. What he could see was a stormtrooper talking to the Base´s director.

''Sir, it seems like CC-0991 and CC-6321 did not come back from their walker patrol this morning. They were found on a mountain near by.'' The trooper said.

''And what does this mean?'' The director asked.

''It means that the two drivers who got back from the patrol are not imperials. They are rebels, probably the ones who blew off the communicatin tower.''

''So what? The walker exploded. They are dead, trooper. Unless they had someone suicidal enough to do that for them.''

''That´s what I´m trying to say, sir. The two were acompanied by a droid. And there were no signs of any burned bodies near the wreckage.''

The director wide opened his eyes, and took the trooper´s comm :

''Attention, all walker drivers, report to the military section imediately! That´s an order!'' He gave the comm back to the soldier ''We´ll catch those traitors as soon as possible.''

''We´ve been discovered.'' AP-5 informed the other two disguised rebels.

''Let´s get out before anything bad happens to us.'' One of the soldiers ordered.

The three got out of the central and headed towards the Base´s emergency exit. AP-5 got out, then the door closed behind him. The droid wondered why, and tried to open it, because the other two rebels were still inside of it. Then he heard a noise, like if someone was gasping for air. And at that very moment, a lightsaber blade appeared from the door, almost stabbing AP-5.

''Help, HELP!'' One of the rebels yelled. But AP-5 could do nothing but hear. Then, a robotic voice shouted :

''I WILL KILL YOU ALL! UNTILL THERE´S NOTHING LEFT BUT YOUR ASHES AS MY TROPHIES!''

The protocol droid heard a lightsaber swung, followed by something heavy hitting the ground. AP-5 got out of there as fast as he could. He went into the forest, and turned on the comm :

''Guys, can you hear me? Guys!''

At the trash system...

Finaly the group had reached the sector before the last.

''We separate here. May the Force be with you.'' Rex said, putting his head on top of Ezra´s shoulder. He looked at Kirk ''Don´t get into trouble, okay?''

''C´mon, that´s the funniest part!'' Kirk replied, with a small grin on the face.

Rex, Chopper and two soldiers entered the sector, and the hatch closed. Now Ezra, Kirk and the other soldier needed to get to last one.

''Let´s walk on the border. It has less trash than the middle.'' Ezra said.

''If it smells better, I don´t care. I preffer it over this.'' Kirk responded.

After some time, the three reached a stair which led to the last sector´s hatch. The prision sector. The one where Sabine was.

''Hurry, let´s go!'' Ezra shouted, climbing down the stairs as fast as he could. But Kirk did not. He was analyzing a black liquid there present. There was something more inside that trash. He looked at the bottom, and saw a tentacle.

''Ezra, DON´T!'' Kirk screamed. But it was too late. The tentacle had already grabbed the Padawan´s leg.

''That´s not good.'' Ezra murmured, before being dragged into the trash.

''Ezra? EZRA!'' Kirk shouted, jumping into the trash to look for the boy ' _Damn, I really hate this smell._ ' The soldier thought. The other trooper also helped him ti find the Jedi. But after five minutes, they were almost giving up.

''Without that guy, our mission is compromised!'' Kirk yelled.

Then the two soldier heard a snore sound. They turned, and saw something rising out of the trash. Whatever that was, it certanily wasn´t describable. Monster was the only term that creature could use as a name. The beast raised it´s tentacles, and prepared to attack the rebels.

''Get cover!'' Kirk shouted, before the creature moved further to them. It grabbed the other soldier, and threw him with all it´s strengh on the wall. The rebel´s fate was certain. Kirk started to fire his blaster at the creature, but it did not even a scratch on the beast. He was running out of time, and ideas.

The monster moved it´s tentacle, and took the blaster off Kirk´s hand, alongside his comm. Kirk was almost certain that he heard someone trying to talk to him when the comm hit the ground. But it didn´t matter. It was broken. He was unarmed. Perhaps that was the end.

The animal roared, and advanced to the soldier´s direction. But suddenly, it stopped near a meter from Kirk. Then, a blue blade appeared from it´s head, and the creature fell on the ground. The blade cut a hole, and from it Ezra got out of the beast.

''What? How is that possible dude?'' Kirk asked, confused by seeing Ezra.

''Well, I´m not very tasty. In this aspect.'' Ezra responded, with a small grin on the face ''Where´s the other guy?''

''The monster killed him. Hurry, we need to go.'' Kirk answered, picking up his blaster.

The two rebels reached the hatch, and went inside the Base. Ezra ran as quicly as possible to cell 2199, where Sabine was beeing held. But Kirk knew something was wrong. There were no guards, no droids, not even cameras on the area. But it didn´t stopped him from running behind Ezra.

Ezra got to the cell´s blastdoor, ignited his lightsaber, and cut the control painel on it. Then he entered the cell, followed by Kirk.

What Ezra saw next almost made him angry, but he needed to control his emotions.

Sabine was being electrecuted by a probe droid. And she was entirely wounded. The Padawan cut the droid before it could do anything worse to the Mandalorian. He deactivated the electrical restrings, and caught Sabine before she could fell to the ground.

''Sabine? Sabine? Can you hear me?'' The young Jedi asked her. But she didn´t answer. Her eyes remainded closed. Her body didn´t moved.

''Please, don´t do this. We need you.'' Ezra said, almost crying ''I need you.''

The Padawan put his head down, touching his forehead on Sabine´s. Kirk stood there watching everything. He wished he could do something.

Suddenly, Ezra felt someone touching his cheek.

''You really think I would abandon you all after everything?'' A feminine voice whispered to him. Ezra opened his eyes, and saw Sabine smiling at him.

''You´re alive!'' Ezra said in relieve. He hugged Sabine with all his strength.

''AW! Be carefull!'' The Mandalorian yelled. Afterall, she was full of injuries.

''Oh, sorry!'' Ezra apologized, helping Sabine to stand up. The two stared at each other for a moment, before Kirk broke the silence.

''Hey, I hate to intervene, but we need to go.''

''Fine. Can you walk, Sabs?'' Ezra asked.

''If I get some help, yes.'' Sabine responded.

''C´mon, I´m going to open the hatch.'' Kirk informed, running out of the cell. ''Just be ready to-AARGH!''

Kirk´s scream scared Ezra. He and Sabine got out of the cell, and saw the rebel soldier´s chest stabbed by a red blade.

''Run...'' Kirk murmured, before falling to the ground, dead. Behind him stood the menacing figure of the Inquisitor, holding his lightsaber and laughing as a maniac.

''NO!'' Ezra yelled, looking at the Inquisitor with disgust.

''You... You´re a monster!'' Sabine implied, with an angry face.

''We´re not done yet!'' The masked figure shouted ''Today is the day when I get my revenge! I shall kill you in the most enjoyable way possible. Prepare!''

 **Cliffhangar! (sorry)**

 **Hey folks, have you ever read the novel Lost Stars? I swear : It´s Romeo and Juliet in Star Wars, and it´s amazing! You should read it as soon as possible.**

 **Pls remember to review. It really helps me (god, I´ve been writing from 5pm to 7pm ((Brazil time zone)) :P my head is slow to write)**

 **Hope you liked, and have a nice week!**


	13. Chapter 13 : Base Invasion-Part Three

**Snoke: There has been an awakening... Have you felt it?**

 **Me: uh, yes. It was me, sorry. Just woke up from my hibernation.**

 **Snoke: Wait, what-**

 **Me: Oh hey! Am I intervening anything?**

 **'Kylo, Hux and Snoke all stare at me'**

 **Me: Okay, see you guys are busy. Keep going there, I´ve got other things to do!**

 **'Starts running more than ever in the entire life'**

 **GUESS WHO´S BAAACK?**

 **So hey guys, I have to apologize myself for the long lack of updates. I really am. It´s just that when things appear to settle, God throws a stone at me. And believe me, he did, unfortunately.**

 **I´m not getting into any details here, just going to inform pretty quickly : Someone really close to me died. That´s it.**

 **I had to take a time to get myself up before continuing everything I was doing. I had to deal with the most important things first: School, Basketball and my Family overall. Not that you guys aren´t important, but the opposite. I just needed a time to be alone. Really sorry folks.**

 **But hey, I have returned! Which means that now the new chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy it ;)**

Chapter 13 : Base Invasion-Part Three

Rex, the two soldiers and Chopper walked carefully through the sector before the last. Despite the lack of stormtroopers in there, the rebels needed to keep both eyes opened.

''Watch out!'' Rex murmured, pushing one of the soldiers against the wall. Then, an imperial passed near by, not noticing the infiltrators there.

''Thanks Captain. I´ll pay more attention on my actions.''

''You better do.'' Rex responded, observating the area. Then the old clone´s comm beeped. Someone was trying to contact, and with hurry.

''Guys, can you hear me? Guys!'' AP-5 apparently had got himself in trouble.

''What is it, AP-5? Any problems?'' Rex asked.

''More than that, sir. The imperials know we are here. And worst: the Inquisitor has just murdered the two undercovered soldiers. I was able to escape to the woods, but my chances of not being found are 1 in 14000 per cent.'' The protocol droid answered.

''Damn!'' Rex whispered ''Were you able to at least connect yourself to the security system?''

''Yes, Captain. Why?''

''Great. I need you to observe sector... uh... 9!''

''Roger rog- Captain?''

''Yes, AP-5?''

''If I were you I would prepare myself for a fight.''

''Why?''

Rex didn´t even get an answer when he saw the squad of stormtroopers in front of them, all ready to fire.

''Troopers, eliminate the rebels!'' The squad´s commander ordered. Now the once silence sector was in chaos, with blaster fire all over the place.

In the sector down below...

Ezra hold his lightsaber tight. Although he was controling his anger and hate, all he wanted to do at that very moment was vanquishing that Inquisitor from the face of the galaxy. He´d caused enough harm to the Rebellion. To Sabine. To him.

''What have you to gain by doing all of this?'' Sabine asked, with rage on her eyes.

''The future.'' The masked man answered, spinning his lightsaber faster and faster ''The future where there are no Jedi, no light, no hope!''

''Stay back!'' Ezra shouted, blocking the Inquisitor´s attack. Swing after swing. Lock after lock, the two dueled viciously, trying to find each other´s weaknesses.

Sabine watched the fight. She wanted to do something, but she knew she couldn´t. The Mandalorian looked behind her and saw Kirk´s lifeless body laying on the cold floor. And his blaster.

She got up, and tried to walk. But she had so many injuries that she fell.

' _I am a Mandalorian..._ ' Sabine thought on her mind ' _And I won´t tumble anymore!_ '

Like if the Force had got over Sabine´s control, she stood up and rushed to Kirk´s dropped blaster. Her wounds hurt badly, but her determination was enough to make her forget them. After picking up the blaster, she stared Kirk´s face.

''You died fighting for the greater good.'' She implied, closing his eyes with her fingers ''You´ll hardly be forgot, soldier.''

Sabine then drove her attention back to the lightsaber duel. Intense, violent and fast. These were the words perfect to describe the fight.

The Inquisitor looked like he didn´t get tired. At each second he changed his fighting style, in a way Ezra almost couldn´t keep up with him. After a weak block against the Darksider´s blade, the cloaked figure kicked Ezra in the stomach, and Force-pushed him against the wall near by.

''You can not stop me while the Dark Side flow into my vains and soul!'' The Inquisitor implied, rushing towards Ezra, who hadn´t even being able to process what had happened.

''I am invencib- GRAH!'' The masked figure´s speech was cut by a blaster shot hitting his shoulder. He turned, and saw Sabine firing at him.

''You´ll pay for your INSOLENCE!'' The Dark Side user stated.

''And you for you incompentence.'' Sabine replied, shoting again.

But this time he deflected the shot. And the other, and another. It seemed like his defense was impenetrable. He walked slowly towards Sabine.

''It is useless to resist, girl! It will only prolong the time before your death!'' The Inquisitor informed, raising his lightsaber, ready to throw it at Sabine,

But something was wrong. He couldn´t move his arm. The Inquisitor turned his head, and saw Ezra with his hand lifted, holding him with the Force. Then the Jedi pushed him against the roof, similar to how Kanan had done with the Grand Inquisitor on the imperial prison.

''Run!'' Ezra said. Sabine passed the Inquisitor, then reached Ezra. She hugged him, with a force she had never done before. Ezra was very surprised by that. However his surprise made him drop the Darksider on the floor, and very strong.

The cloaked figure´s impact on the floor made his chestplate start to discharge some sparks. It was damaged. When he realised it, the Inquisitor was more then furious.

The masked man raised his hands, and the whole Base started to tremble. Then he pulled them down. The walls and pillars all over the place cracked, rocks fell from the roof. Somehow, with the Force, the Dark Side user was able to make the Base colapse.

''If I fail at my objective, so will you!'' The Darksider implied, laughing.

Ezra ignited his lightsaber and swung it, pointing the blade to the Inquisitor.

''Let´s make it this way: One shall rise, and one shall fall.'' The Padawan stated, staring the Jedi Hunter.

After a couple of seconds, the figure activated his two blades, and spun them. ''Agreed.''

The two rivals looked at each others face, waiting for the one to attack first. There was none. The two did it at the same time.

The Inquisitor raised his weapon, using the helicopter tactic in hopes to overwhelm Ezra. However, when he was about to land a strike on the Jedi, his damaged chestplate made him fail, missing Ezra´s head from one centimeter. The oportunity was there. The Inquisitor couldn´t move fast anymore.

Ezra raised his blade, and gave a blow on the Darksider. The masked figure tried to block the attack, but because the broken chestplate, it was too slow. All he got was his lightsaber cut in half, destroyed. The Inquisitor felt back, indignant with what just happened. Ezra gave him a grin.

''Surrender while you can!'' Ezra said to his enemy ''And you might have a chance to get out of here alive!''

''NEVER!''

The cloaked figure punched Ezra, then hold his fists, forcing the Padawan to drop his lightsaber. He then threw him on the wall, and hold him by his colar.

''Leave him alone!'' Sabine shouted, jumping on the Inquisitor´s back. The Darksider dropped Ezra, and took Sabine instead. He violently put her on the ground, then raised her up, choking the Mandalorian.

Then he felt something touching his chest. He turned, and saw Ezra, who gave a punch on his face. He then grabbed the Inquisitor´s damaged chestplate and, with all the strenght he still had, opened it. Below it stood the masked man´s mechanical lungs and organs.

''Well, that is disgusting!'' Ezra implied. The Dark Side user kicked Ezra, with all the fury and rage he still had.

Sabine helped Ezra to get up, giving him his lightsaber. 10 feet away from them was the Inquisitor. At that point the colapse of the Base was critical. The masked man started to insanely laugh, despite the pain from his exposed organs. Ezra and Sabine stared at him, worried with was could possibly happen right now.

''You see? You can´t save anyone.'' The Inquisitor said, giving a step forward ''You´ll never-''

Just then, A giant piece of the roof cracked. The Darksider looked up, and the last thing he saw was a giant rock dropping on him. Ezra and Sabine, on the other hand, were fine.

''That was dramatic.'' Ezra joked.

''C´mon, we don´t have much time. Who knows when a stone like that can fell over our heads?'' Sabine informed.

''You´re right. Let´s move.''

The sector above...

The blaster fight was very intense when the Inquisitor made the Base colapse. Red lights and alarms all over the place, with some stormtrooper´s bodies liying on the ground.

''Chopper, can we somehow get out of here!?'' Rex asked, firing like if there was no tomorrow.

The astromech beeps informed that no. The bucketheads were blocking the passage to the hatch which lead to the trash system. If that was bad enough, the Base´s roof falling also didn´t help. At that time, about half the imperials had already left the location, possibly escaping to the Star Destroyer that was going to, unfortunately, attack the rebel base on Kalee. However, that squad of troopers seemed like they would do everything to prevent their escape and assure their deaths.

''Sir, there are more troopers coming to your location!'' AP-5 informed Rex. Afterall he could see everything that happened on that Base.

''Those junk armours are persistent today!'' One of the soldiers yield, before being shot.

''Cousin!'' The other soldier shouted, stopping to fire to check his relative´s condition.

''Bring him here quickly!'' Rex screamed, preparing to throw a thermal detonador on that squad. Although it was going to stop them, it would probably destroy that whole sector too. But the Captain had to take that risk. It would be a necessary sacrifice. But what about those two men, and Chopper?

Suddenly, the trash system´s hatch opened and all the remaining troopers were pushed to the ground. Those who stood up were shot down by Sabine.

''Thank the Force you arrived in time!'' Rex said, rushing towards Sabine and giving her a hug.

''Yes, but that time will ran out if we don´t get out of here now!'' Ezra replied.

Chopper quickly entered the hatch, but the two cousins were still there, the one healthy trying to get the one wounded to the trash system.

''Soldier, hold on! I´m coming!'' Ezra shouted, heading towards the two rebels. But then all of a sudden a giant rock fell over them.

''NO!NOO!'' Ezra screamed in horror. Another person which he wasn´t able to help, once more.

''Ezra, we have to go! C´mon, hurry!'' Sabine said. But Ezra didn´t move. He´d failed, again. First Ahsoka, then Kirk. Now those two men.

''Ezra, I need you!'' This line from Sabine brought the Jedi back to reality. He turned, looked Sabine in the eyes, and entered the hatch. Now it was question of luck if the rebels were going to escape the colapsing Base.

At the Base´s central...

All the officers were gone by now. Those men had already retrieved to the Star Destroyer in orbit of D´Qar. Only the Base´s Director stood there, sitting in chair relaxed, despite the rocks falling near him. Then, the blastdoor opened with a officer entering the room.

''Is it done?'' The Director asked.

''Yes sir. The Cristal is already on the cruiser and completely prepared for transportation.''

''Good. Once we´ve destroyed the rebel base, we´ll deliver it to the station. Is that clear, officer?''

''Completely clear, sir. Now, apologize my hurry, but we should leave, for our own safety.''

''Yes. But this Base´s emergency protocol requires always someone on the central. That means one person must remain.''

''You are implying you will stay behind, sir?'' The officer asked, in confusion.

''No. I never did so.'' Responded the Director. He then pulled a blaster pistol from his belt and shot the officer in the leg, causing the man to tumble to the floor.

''Enjoy your permanence. Afterall, you´ve just got yourself a promotion!'' The Director said, before leaving the room and the officer there to die smashed by the rocks.

At the forest...

AP-5 was wondering about the fate of his friends. Chopper, Rex, Sabine and Ezra. They could have not being able to get out of the colapsing base. If that was the case, then how could he alert the rebels on Kalee about the incoming attack in time?

The protocol droid looked through the trees and saw all that was left from the Imperial Base destroyed. Only it´s entry remained untouched. AP-5 was about to get out of hiding when he saw the Base´s Director leaving it, somehow in a calm walk. The man entered the woods on the other side, and disappeared on them. Then AP-5 walked towards the Base. After a long time waiting, the droid was almost certain that the rebels were gone. That would be bad, really bad.

Then AP-5 felt some electricity running over his leg. He turned in fear, and saw that it wasn´t an imperial or something like it. It was his friend, Chopper. And behind the astromech were Ezra, Sabine and Rex.

''You made it!'' AP-5 said, in joy ''But, were are the other 4 soldiers?''

''The ones which were alongside me unfortunately didn´t make it.'' Rex answered, turning to Ezra. ''How about Kirk and Bout?''

''Bout was killed by a creature in the trash system, and Kirk...'' Ezra closed his eyes, remembering is, although short-lived, friend ''Kirk was killed by the Inquisitor.''

''By the Force.'' Rex murmured, sitting in a rock ''He one of the best, if not the best, soldier from my unit.''

''His legacy will live with us, Rex.'' Sabine said, sitting beside Rex ''He was a rebel hero, and will always be.''

Rex looked at Sabine with a smile on the face, and hugged her. Then Sabine got up and went to talk with Ezra.

''I said I was coming for you, didn´t I?'' The Padawan asked the Mandalorian.

''Yes, but how did you do that? You were like, miles aways from me, and yet somehow it felt like if you were there. How?'' Sabine replied.

''The Force is full of habilities, Sabine. When combined with emotions, it can reach any place, and anyone.''

''You were going to say something else, but I couldn´t hear because of that stupid probe droid torturing me. You remember what it was?''

Ezra hesitated for a moment. But he needed to say that. He needed to get freed from that sentiment of embarrassment.

''I was going to say that... Sabine, I love you.''

''Oh, okay then... Wait, what?''

''Sabine, I love you. I know I´m not that type of guy which is perfect or something like that, but... uh... yeah, well... uh-'' Ezra got interrupted by Sabine calmly putting her finger over his mouth.

''Ezra, I love you too.''

''Right, I knew you were going to... Wait, what?''

''I said I love you too, Ezra.''

''Like, Really?''

''Yes. More then really.''

The two teens stared at each other´s eyes for a moment. Heads getting closer at each second. They were about to kiss, when they heard a strange noise coming from the Base´s entry.

''What is that?'' Rex asked, picking up his blaster pistols.

Steps. Heavy, cracked, fearfull steps. Each echo they made gave Ezra a cold in the spine. The misterious person then appeared on the light of the day, for much of the rebels displeasure and suffering: the Inquisitor.

 **Holy ****! That was a hell of a chapter, uh? And I believe it´s the best one, despite the cliffhangar :P**

 **And I see that Kirk´s death had an impact far greater than the one I thought it would do. #weallcryforkirk**

 **And well, the moment is here, Ezra and Sabine finally know each other´s sentiments! I´m sure you guys were waiting for this moment for a long time. Well, the kiss will have to wait, because of Knifehead there ;-;**

 **Speaking of which, I know many of might say: How in the ******** **** is he still alive? And I will tell you how: Force. All Force-Sensitive Dark Side badass villains are difficult to kill, so that guy is too.**

 **But, as you could see, I´ve already introduced a new bad guy on the story. Yes, it is the Director (PS: It´s not Director Krennic from Rogue One, despite you´ve already seen the connection this story has to that movie, rebels and the saga as a whole) and I hope you like him, for the time!**

 **Again, I´m VERY, REALLY sorry for the lack of updates. Hope you guys understand the situation I´m finding myself here. I just hope it gets better soon, so I can update more frequently for you! ;D**

 **Untill next time, I´ll see you later.**

 **Bye :)**


	14. Chapter 14 : Finale

**STOP EVERYTHING. Have you folks seen the new Rebels season 3 clip from The Star Wars Show? If not, FOR GOD´S SAKE DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? Go watch it, NOW!**

 **Ezra´s new lightsaber and acrobatics are insanely AWESOME! And I might be the only one who´s a fan of the new haircut ;-;**

 **Zeb and Sabine are pretty much the same, just some minor changes to the clothes (we don´t see Sabine without her helmet, but I´m certain she´s painted her hair too). Now we need to wait to see Hera and Kanan´s new style! And, Hondo is back, yey :D**

 **So guys, let´s get to the point: this is the last chapter, unfortunately, but not the end of the story, gladly, because, as I mentioned earlier, sequel is coming ;). So you can expect this one to be a bit longer than the others.**

 **AAAAAND, because I want this story to be set on the time Rebels is right now, just pretend Ezra already had his new hairstyle and green lightsaber, like I did with Kanan being blind on 'Trouble'.**

 **As always, PLEEEEAAAASE pleasepleaseplease remember to review. I like to know your thoughts and opinions on the story, as well what you expect to see. Thank you for the support folks, I´m amazed to see how kind and nice the community from Fanfic is! You are the best!**

 **And hey, remember that chapter I´ve posted explaining my problems to update? Well, I´ll delete it so the final product is perfect, hehe.**

 **Well, without further waiting, let´s get to the final chapter of Search.**

Chapter 14 : Finale

The rebels stared at the dark figure in front of them. Somehow, against all odds, he´d survived the Imperial Base´s colapse. But how exactly?

''Impossible.'' Ezra implied, looking angry at the Inquisitor.

''Nothing is impossible with the Dark Side, foolish boy!'' The Dark Side user replied, walking fastly towards the Jedi.

''Don´t you step any closer, or I´ll shoot you right in the chest, Knifehead!'' Rex shouted, aiming his pistol on the cloaked figure´s exposed organs.

The masked man looked to his opened chestplate, then to the old clone.

''Get off!'' He said, throwing Rex to the interior of the forest with the Force like if he was a little rock ''Now, where were we?''

Ezra ignited his lightsaber, pointing it´s blade to the Darksider.

''You already lost this battle. Surrender and you might hav-''

''LOST!?'' The Inquisitor interrupted Ezra´s speech, laughing in a maniac tone ''You are the one who lost this battle, Jedi! The StarDestroyer is up there, in orbit, just waiting to launch an attack to your precious base on Kalee! They shall be obliterated, and soon or later you´ll follow them!'' The masked figure showed it´s sharp alien claws, and looked at them ''Perhaps a bit sooner than you think.''

''You are full of ilusions.'' Sabine said, picking up the blaster which she´d took from Kirk.

''I don´t care, your wrentch!''

After saying that, the Inquisitor Force-pushed Sabine away, and moved towards Ezra. The young Jedi didn´t waste any time, and launched an attack on the cloaked figure. However, when his blade was about to stab his lungs, he couldn´t move his lightsaber. In fact, Ezra couldn´t move his entire body. The Darksider approached, took Ezra´s lightsaber from his hand, and threw it away.

''How unfortunant, that in the end, you´ll never be able to save everyone you care about...'' The Jedi Hunter murmured to Ezra, making the boy try to get freed from the Inquisitor´s power ''Not even the one you mostly lov- What?''

The Inquisitor looked at where Sabine was supposed to be, but there was actually no one to be seen.

''Well, it doesn´t matter. Prepare to perish!'' The Darksider implied, raising his claws, ready to slash them on Ezra.

''Hey, Knifehead!'' A voice called from the other side. The Inquisitor turned, and saw Sabine aiming the blaster towards him.

''Do not ever call me a wrentch.''

Sabine pulled the trigger. In a fraction of a second, the blaster bolt ran over the field between Sabine and the masked man, and it hit him in the middle of his exposed chest.

The Inquisitor cried in pain, realesing Ezra from his Force-grip. His mechanical lungs started to fail, while his organs started to burn. Soon, his entire chest was catching fire. But it appeared that fire wasn´t enough to kill him.

''You will go along with ME!'' The Darksider shouted, approaching Ezra, who was still laying on the ground, recovering from the Inquisitor´s Force-grip.

''Oh no you won´t'' Sabine murmured, giving another shot on his lungs. The fire started to increase, and some of his lungs started to drop from his body, melted by the heat of the microexplosions inside the figure´s chest.

The cloaked man cried in pain again, but this didn´t stop him from getting near and near to Ezra. He would kill that boy, even if it was the last thing he´d done. And apparently it would be.

Sabine gave one final shot, and this one hit the Inquisitor with full precision. His broken chesplate fell, and his body couldn´t keep on course of sustaining itself, not anymore. The fire was so intense that it started to melt the Inquisitor´s mask, and his body was slowly imploding from the inside out, and all the Jedi Hunter could do was crying out in pain.

Then, after one last scream of suffering, the masked figure´s chest exploded, throwing his mechanical parts and burned organs and lungs everywhere. Luckily, Ezra was able to take shelter behind a huge stone there stood, and Sabine was far enough to not being hit by the burning pieces. AP-5 and Chopper just watched the whole show, without intervening on it.

Once the dust and the smoke settled, all the rebels could see was the cloaked figure´s body standing immovable. Then, after a few seconds, his lifeless body fell to the ground, completely burned and melted. At last, the Inquisitor had been defeated.

Rex got out of the woods, taking some sticks off his armour. He approached the fallen Darksider, and so did Ezra, Sabine and the droids.

''I´m pretty sure someone important died on a similar way to this guy near the end of the Clone Wars. Completely toasted.'' Rex said, trying to remember the being that met such a painfull end as the Inquisitor.

''At least he won´t return to cause us any harm.'' Ezra implied, giving a small grin. Sabine looked at him, and leant her head on his shoulder. Then the two teenagers turned to one another.

''Now, where were we exactly?'' Ezra asked, approaching his head to Sabine´s.

''You know very well.'' Sabine replied.

And, after a couple of seconds staring each other, the two gave a deep, emotional and long kiss. Finally, after four months struggling with their feelings, the two now knew the ones from each other. The Jedi and the Mandalorian were together, at last, and in full love.

''I love you, Sabs.'' Ezra whispered, after breaking the kiss, with his forehead touching Sabine´s.

''Love you too, Ez.'' Sabine whispered back, smiling.

''Guys, I hate to interrupt the session, but we need to go, otherwise we´ll say goodbye to the base on Kalee.'' Rex said.

''Alright, Chopper, can you take the Phantom quickly?'' Ezra asked, and the astromech beeped in confirmation. Then the small droid flew towards the forest, and, after some minutes, he got back with the Phantom. The rebels entered the small ship, which then flew off D´Qar atmosphere. It didn´t take long for the rebels to get on space.

But there was a problem: in front of them stood the StarDestroyer which was going to soon attack Kalee.

''What´s that?'' Sabine asked, pointing to a ship which was about to dock on the StarDestroyer´s hangar.

''It´s a Lambda shuttle.'' Rex responded ''Let´s try to avoid being detected from the warship, so we can escape and-''

''Rex, it´s too late.'' Ezra said, cutting Rex´s speech.

They all looked, and saw about 10 TIE fighters departing the StarDestroyer and heading towards them. In a matter of seconds, the TIEs were already shooting at them.

''Scrap!'' Ezra shouted, with Chopper making some manuvers to try getting rid of the TIE fighters. Unlike the Ghost, The Phantom had not small turbolasers on it´s back, so escaping the TIEs wouldn´t be easy.

At the imperial side...

The Director was on the Lambda shuttle, which was about to dock on the StarDestroyer. This was a glorious day for the Empire, afterall, they would finally extinguish the spark of the Rebellion before it was even fully operational.

''Sir'' One of the pilots interrupted the Director´s thoughts on the future ''A small unidentified ship has got out from D´Qar surfice and is entering our sector.''

''It must be the rebels ship. Launch some fighters to pursue, and do not let them escape!'' The Director ordered.

While his shuttle was docking, the TIE fighters were departing the StarDestroyer´s hangar, ready to hunt the rebel ship. The Lambda´s ramp opened, and the Director got out of it, heading towards the bridge. Once he got there, one of the admirals approached him.

''Sir, we have just received confirmation on the Inquisitor´s demise on the Base. He´s gone now. What are we going to do now?'' The admiral asked.

The Director turned his head ''The death of one Jedi Hunter is hardly a loss for us. Afterall, the Emperor may have a plenty of them, not forgeting Lord Vader himself. No need to worry, admiral, we have all under control.'' If the Director just knew what happened to most of the Inquisitors in the Empire.

''Right. And when are you going to order our departure from the system?''

''Once the fighters have succesfully obliterated the rebel ship there, we shall leave for the Kalee system, and finally end this pathetic Rebellion.''

The admiral left the bridge, and the Director stared at the deeps of space. He would certainly gain a more honorable title with the acomplishment he´d do this day.

Back to the rebels...

Chopper beeped to the crew inside the Phantom

''What you mean with 'hang on to something?' '' Ezra asked the little astromech.

He didn´t even got an answer when the droid started to spin the small ship. Then he turned it´s trajectory, and flew towards the TIEs.

''Chopper, your plan has a chance of 1 in 3 million of us getting alive!'' AP-5 informed, afraid for his own program.

But the astromech didn´t care. He was having fun afterall.

The TIE pilots got confused when they saw the Phantom flying towards them. Then, the small ship fired it´s small turbolasers, and destroyed 2 TIEs in the procees.

''Great job, Chop. But you can´t eliminate all the remaining TIEs with that tactic. We must think on something different.'' Sabine implied.

* * *

 **So folks, small break for me to explain some things :**

 **WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT AMAZING SEASON 3 TRAILER? I'M GONNA DIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **The Outrider : Awesome**

 **More Maul : Amazingly awesome**

 **DarkSaber : F****** awesome**

 **The new designs : Incredible**

 **Battle droids and Dark Troopers : Frickin awesome**

 **Wedge : More awesome**

 **Thrawn : GOD HELP ME PLEASE I CAN´T WAIT I CAN CUT MY ARM OFF BUT I NEED THIS S*** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!**

 **So yeah, these are some of my opinions on the new season, and, I will include a beloved character which I was only waiting to become canon to introduce on this story... enjoy the rest!**

* * *

Ezra thought for a moment, analyzing the situation so that he could get a solution for their escape. It turned out it wasn´t the safest one, but it could be the most efficient one.

''Chopper, head the Phantom towards the StarDestroyer!'' Ezra informed the droid.

''What!? Are you insane, Ezra? You´re gonna get us all killed!'' Rex said, ready to give Chopper new orders.

''Rex, believe me, this is going to work. Just have faith.''

''Faith? What you mean with faith?''

But Ezra had already took the control over the Phantom, because Chopper refused to do what Ezra suggested. The Padawan headed the ship towards the huge imperial ship, with the TIEs on their back. Everyone there didn´t believe in Ezra´s plan, with exception of Sabine. She knew it woud work.

The Phantom approached the StarDestroyer´s turbolasers, which started to fire on them. However, because the TIEs squadron followed the small ship, the shots from the cruiser´s artillery hit their own fighters, destroying 4 of them in the process. But there was still other 4 TIEs on the rebels´s tale.

''Worked good, but what about the rest?'' Rex asked, holding tight to his seat.

''We´re heading to the bridge.'' Ezra answered, going faster and faster to the StarDestroyer´s command center.

''No Ezra, don´t do it! DON´T DO IT!'' Rex shouted, feeling some airsickness.

The Phatom came close to crash on the cruiser´s bridge, but it turned in time of avoiding the accident. The TIEs hardly avoied the brifge too, but 2 of the imperial fighters weren´t so lucky, and they crashed on the ship´s shield generator, destroying it.

At the imperial warship...

The crew of the StarDestroyer sensed a tremor on the bridge.

''What has just happened?'' The Director asked angrily.

''Sir, our shield generator is gone. Our warship is now vulnerable to all types of artillery.'' One of the officers informed his superior.

''Why can´t we operate succesfully as Grand Admiral Thrawn or Governor Tarkin? WHY ARE YOU SO USELESS?'' The Director screamed.

The entire bridge remained in silence. No one responded, afraid with their superior´s reaction.

''Bring the fighters back. We are heading to the Kalee system NOW!'' The Director ordered.

''But sir, it´s not recommended to attack without a shield, and what about those rebels on our-''

The Director took his pistol and fired at the officer who was speaking. All in the bridge looked terrified at the imperial high-ranking.

''We are attacking now. Forget those rebels. And the traitors on Kalee do not possess enough fire power to take us down, even with the StarDestroyer missing it´s shield. Head the ship to our next target, with no complains!'' The Director ordered rudly.

The crew of the cruiser just obeyed their superior, activating the hyperdrive for jump to hyperspace.

Back to the Phantom...

''Look, the TIEs are returning to the StarDestroyer!'' Sabine implied, pointing to the imperial ship´s hangar to show the TIEs falling back.

''Great, this our chance! Chopper, get us to Kalee!'' Rex said, and, in a few seconds, the Phantom was in hyperspace. Unfortunately, the StarDestroyer wasn´t far behind.

''We need to contact all in Kalee to prepare for the invasion!'' Ezra said, worried with the faith of those on the rebel base.

''Won´t happen now. Our communication´s device was damaged on the shield generator´s explosion. We can only inform them once we are in the planet.'' Sabine replied.

''But we won´t have much time! The Empire is going to arrive right after us! And we can´t...''

''Ezra, calm down.'' Sabine intervened on Ezra´s desperate speech. Her hand stroke his cheek in a calm, softly touch. Ezra relaxed with Sabine´s lovely comfort, while she gave him a small kiss ''We´re going to save them. I promisse.''

Ezra closed his eyes and remained in silence for a moment.

''Right. We´ll do it.'' He responded, believing in Sabine´s words.

The Phantom got out of hyperspace, and, in a huge hurry, headed towards the base. As soon as it landed, all inside of it ran to the base´s command area to inform them all about the situation.

''Sabine? Ezra? Rex? What are you doing here?'' Hera asked, believing that they were on D´Qar.

''Hera, we´re in trouble.'' Ezra informed, gasping for air do to him running all the way from the landing are to there.

''What happened? You didn´t manage to take the base on the Illenium system?''

''Well, we kind of did, but that´s not the problem.'' Ezra replied.

''On our way out of D´Qar, a StarDestroyer followed us. We managed to take out it´s shields, but it can be here at any moment. We need to act, now!'' Sabine said, trying to maintain calm.

''That´s not good. Phoenix Squadron, get to your fighters and prepare for battle!'' Hera shouted to the whole base.

Soon, various A-Wing and Y-Wing starfighters were departuring the base, ready for the fight ahead of them. The Ghost crew and Rex got inside of the Ghost, and followed the ships through Kalee´s atmosphere.

At the same time, in Kalee´s orbit...

The StarDestroyer got out of hyperspace, and approached the planet with all it´s artillery ready.

''Sir, we´ve entered the Kalee system.'' One of the officer´s informed his high-ranker.

''Comence orbital bombardement.'' The Director ordered.

All the turbolasers begun to fire at Kalee´s surface, destroying everything their lasers hit. And they were hiting an area only 5 miles away from the base.

''The Force save us.'' Elith whispered, watching the fire destruction approaching her location.

At the atmosphere, the Ghost and the A-Wings were trying to avoid being hit by the lasers on their entry to space. Unfortunately, 5 A-Wings were destroyed in the way to the battle.

''Maintain positions! We can not allow the Empire to destroy the base!'' Hera informed, entering in orbit alongside Phoenix Squadron.

The rebels saw the StarDestroyer firing at them and Kalee´s surfice, but noticed that it had no shields.

''Allright. Protect the Y-Wings so that they can bombard the warship!'' Hera shouted through the comm.

''Copy that, Phoenix leader!'' The pilots responded. Soon, the Ghost and the A-Wings were surrounding all the Y-Wings, creating a barrier to the bombers.

''Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, get to the guns!'' Hera informed her crew ''Rex, Kanan, stay here with me, and Chopper, be shure to repair any damages on the ship.''

''Oh-Ou, TIEs incoming!'' One member of Phoenix Squadron said through the comm. 2 dozens of TIE fighters and interceptors were visible departuring the StarDestroyer´s hangar. This wasn´t going to be easy.

''Here we go again!'' Zeb implied, firing at the imperial fighters. The barrier was working untill now, with only a few ships being damaged, but not destroyed.

''Sir, it seems the rebels are getting near, succesfully penetrating our defenses.'' An officer informed the Director.

''Not when we reveal our new toy. Prepare the ventral cannons!'' The man ordered.

From the StarDestroyer´s hull rose some strange type of armament, which confused the rebels.''

''What is that?'' Ezra asked, staring at the strange turbolasers. At least he thought thet were.

''Not good. Ventral cannons, be carefull!'' Sabine shouted. She knew those type of artillery from her time on the academy.

But her warning was too late. The cannons fired, and took with tehm 8 A-Wings and 1 Y-Wing. Everyone was shocked when they saw the power of that thing.

''We need a new plan!'' Ezra said, realizing that if they remained on that position, the ventral cannons would obliterate them.

''We should separate our forces, so they can´t take too many of us in one stroke.'' Rex recommended.

''No. If we do so, the TIEs will eliminate us more quickly.'' Hera replied, not knowing what to do at the moment.

''Rex, take my seat!'' Ezra implied, getting out of the turret.

''Ezra, what are you doing?'' Sabine asked.

''I´m taking the Phantom for a trip.'' The Padawan answered, entering the small ship. But, before he could departure, someone entered there.

''Hera, believe me. I have a plan and-''

''Who told you I´m here to stop you?''

Ezra turned and saw Sabine standing behind him.

''Sabine no. It´s dangerous. It is better if I go alone. Stay here in the Ghost, I´ll provide cover for you.'' The Jedi implied.

''No. Wherever you go, I go, and you won´t stop me.'' The Mandalorian replied, staring him in the eyes.

Ezra did not want to risk the life of the person who he loved, and even if the protested, she wouldn´t leave him.

''Alright, but hold on!'' Ezra yield, and soon, the Phantom detached from the Ghost, and flew pass it.

''Ezra, what are you doing?'' Hera asked, watching the small ship flying fast towards the StarDestroyer.

''I´m going to destroy those ventral cannons. Be it in an easy or a hard way.''

The Phantom started to fireat the ventral cannons, but it seemed as it did no damage to the artillery.

''Dammit, it´s not working, and the cannons are almost fully charged!'' The Padawan stated, knowing by the noise of the StarDestroyer´s weapons that they were about to fire.

''Ezra, open the Phantom´s blastdoor.'' Sabine said, putting her Mandalorian Helmet on.

''What? Are you insane? We´re going to be sucked by the pressure!''

''Then I suggest you hold yourself tight!''

Ezra exitated a bit, but then opened it. Sabine hold the Phantom strongly, and threw all the grenade´s she had at the ventral cannons.

''Good, now let´s get out of here!'' The Mandalorian implied. Ezra closed the blastdoor, and flew as fast as he could away from the imperial warship. In a matter of a second, when the ventral cannons were about to fire, the detonators exploded.

At first only the cannons were destroyed, but after a few seconds, the entire StarDestroyer´s hull started to colapse, destroying the ship from the inside. And soon, the wave of destruction reached the sector were the massive Kyber Cristal was guarded, and, as soon it was hit by the blast, the entire warship was turned into pieces, with only a few escape pods surviving the huge explosion.

Many of the TIEs were near the Destroyer when it colapsed, so they were obliterated in the process. The remaining TIEs were rapidly destroyed by the A-Wings. Soon, the entire Phoenix Squadron headed back to Kalee.

On the escape pods...

Only three escape pods were able to escape the wreckage, and one of the had D´Qar's Base Director in it.

''Sir, we´re receiving a call from... uh... I do not recognize the one contacting us.'' One of the three surviving officers in the pod informed his superior.

The Director approached and read the transmition code ''Open it, NOW!'' He ordered.

The officer attended the call rapidly, and soon, the hologram of a white dressed imperial appeared in front of the Director.

''Grand Admiral Thrawn, sir. It´s a surprise to see-''

''No.'' Thrawn interrupted the Director´s greetings ''It is a surprise to see that you have failed on your 'personal' task of eliminating the rebels on the Kalee system. What a shame, indeed.''

''Yes, sir. Unfortunately we were unable to acomplish such duty. And now we are in needs of help. Could you please send us a ship to rescue us?'' The Director asked, afraid from the figure the blue man in front of him.

''No. You will have plenty of time to think on your failure, and why did you fail. Then, just let gravity decides the rest and wait to be burned on Kalee´s atmosphere. Have a nice day.'' Thrawn answered, followed by his hologram disappearing.

''No, wait. Sir? No, NOOO!'' The Director screamed, knowing that his demise was certain.

Back to the rebels...

Phoenix Squadron landed on Kalee, and all in the base came to them to celebrate the victory.

''Thank you, Phoenix leader, for saving us here. We appreciate your corage.'' Bail Organa implied, shaking hands with Hera, and with Elith on his right side ''But sadly, the Empire now knows the location of this base. We shall evacuate it now before a possible attack arrives.''

''You´re right, Senator. Alright everyone, pack your things up, we´re leaving!'' Hera informed, and soon the celebration ceased and ships begun to leave the planet.

Ezra was leaving the goods, being saluted by the passing pilots, that were heading to their ships. Then he saw Elith in the distance.

''Elith!'' He shouted. The girl turned, and saw her ex-boyfriend.

''Ezra! Hey, how was on D´Qar?'' The Lothalian girl asked.

''Well, most of the Base there was destroyed, but nothing that we can´t use. We´ll figure out a way to work there.'' He replied, with a small grin on the face.

He then hugged her.

''Be safe, tiny girl.'' He murmured.

''You too, Jedi.'' She murmured back.

Elith then left, and entered the Tantive IV with Bail Organa. Ezra watched from the distance the rebel cruiser leaving the planet. He then realized that he also needed to leave.

He entered the Ghost, and the entire crew was already there, with a hologram of Commander Sato in front of them.

''Great to hear the news. I will send a rebel team to reuse what is left on D´Qar. It will be more than usefull for the Rebellion.'' The Commander stated.

''Yeah, like it´s gonna be used 40 years from now.'' Zeb said, rolling his eyes.

''You never know, Zeb. You never know.'' Kanan replied. Although blind, he could see Zeb´s funny expression.

The hologram disappeared, and the Ghost crew was ready to return to the base on Atollon.

''Alright, everyone rest. We had a tuff day. Specially you two.'' Hera said, looking to Sabine and Ezra.

Everyone left the cockpit and headed to their respective rooms. But Ezra didn´t. He followed Sabine through the corridor, and then the two hugged.

''Happy you´re safe.'' The jedi whispered to her.

''Same for you.'' The Mandalorian whispered back. Then the two kissed. A deep, passioned kiss, one which they expressed their love for one another.

But then the two teenagers sensed someone watching them. They turned, and saw Hera, with her arms crossed.

''Hera, we can explain-''

''Nope.'' Hera interrupted Ezra´s excuses ''I already knew this was coming, and I´m happy for you. Anyway, just don´t hang out next to Kanan or Zeb. If they discover this, somehow, you will be in trouble.''

''Right, thanks Hera.'' Ezra said. Hera then looked to Sabine, and winked at her. Sabine winked back, and as soon Hera left, they were about to kiss again, but Zeb interrupted.

''Actually I don´t mind if you are together. Just don´t do this next to me, I find it gross!'' The Lasat implied.

''That´s because you´ve never been on a relationship, Zeb.'' Ezra replied, with a grin in his face.

The Lasat just rolled his eyes, and closed the room´s blastdoor.

Ezra and Sabine entered the Mandalorian´s room, and kissed once again, while the Ghost jumped to hyperspace towards Atollon, to wait for it´s next mission.

 **Three damn days writing this chapter, and, after so much new upcoming Rebels stuff, it is finished, as is the story 'Search'. But don´t worry, The sequel will come, any time around (hopefully :D)**

 **So guys, I´m really tired, so if could review do to my hard work, I would be more then pleased. So remember to review this chapter and the story overall, it really helps me. I´m thankfull for all the support you´ve gave me, because you´re awesome!**

 **I can´t wait for season 3 and Rogue One! (No, the Director here is not Krennic) How about you? I swear I´m thinking about become a hacker to enter the Lucasfilm´s data files and watch the whole season there xD**

 **Anyway, thanks the whole community for the support. All the reviewers, such as authors :**

 **paulyoungck (Who wrote one of my favorites fanfics : Falling for The Enemy, really recommend it, and noticed most of the Age of Ultron references that I made. How about the ones about other movies ans TV, uh? Thanks the support bro!)**

 **reyofstarwars (Who has an amazing crossover story, Zerah, go check it out!)**

 **SabineandEzraWren (Who I´m more than certain that supports Sabezra just as I do, so we´re together on this one!)**

 **legoryan4579 (Who wrote Tortured love, that is very good!)**

 **fallre12 (Who begged me to update, so thanks the support, I really appreciate it girl!)**

 **SolidWorkMan (Who has no stories, but really cared about the story, which I also appreciate, and also noticed some of the references that I made, such as the one of Gary, from Robot Chicken, and the one which was actually about Age of Ultron, ''You rise only to fall'', but he thought it was from KOTOR, which I also accept. Thanks!)**

 **Secret Sauze (Who I don´t know anything about, but he also seemed to enjoy Trouble and Search, so thanks buddy!)**

 **JayFan67 (Who was pleased to know that I didn´t kill Sabine, and also has a Youtube channel! Go to his/her profile to see! ((I´ll go later :p)) )**

 **Attack on Gravity (Who hoped my fingers got better when I broke them. Thanks bro! Oh, and he also has some good Gravity Falls stories, so check it out)**

 **GarynFett (Who teached me that it´s 'winked' not 'wincked', because well you know, I´m brazilian and I´m illiterate and those stuff :/... And he has a story centered on Ezra after Malachor, recommend it too!)**

 **Disneysidegirl (Who has a great story about Ahsoka : Voyage: A Star Wars Story, read it!)**

 **Stabbykitten (Who supported much the story, and well, love PENGUINS!)**

 **KyoshiWarrior1997 (Who gave the first review to the story, and seems to have also enjoyed it, yey!)**

 **Special thanks to the guests :**

 **Malachi (Who´s been supporting ever since Trouble, and has an amazing mind full of ideas, you should write bro!)**

 **Awesomeness, Force user and StarWarsOverlord (Those three only said one thing: that it needed a new chapter to get better. Thanks!)**

 **BasicallyIdowrk (Who really enjoyed the character of Kirk, and, when he died, I kind of believe he hates me now xD. Sorry dude, but thanks the support!)**

 **shadowwind407 (Who also seemed to like Kirk and supported the overall story. Thanks man!)**

 **tiny-turtle (Who also discovered the reference of Gary, from Robot Chicken)**

 **Daisygirl05 (Who informed me about the misspelled words. Thanks!)**

 **Mira (Who also enjoyed the story, Thanks!)**

 **And of course, thanks to all the other guests that I don´t know the name, sadly, and for those who read the story. Tou guys are more than AMAZING!**

 **See you around, remember to review, and as always...**

 **May the Force be with you...**

 **Always...**


	15. References, facts and stuff

**So hey guys, it´s me again. Having fun?**

 **So, just as I did for 'Trouble', I´m going to be posting here all the references, facts and stuff from 'Search' here. Then, when the final part of the 'Trouble trilogy' is out, I´m gonna do the same on it.**

 **Before I start, I wanted to say thanks to DarthBubbles, do to her recommendations for me to improve my grammar and writing. And that exactly what I´m gonna do before I publish my new story. So girl, thank you!**

 **So, here are all references, and blablablablabla... You already know it, from 'Search'. Enjoy it! (Remember to review, as always ;D)**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Sabine is very curious about visiting a Jedi Temple. Because Mandalorians are supposed to hate Jedi, Sabine doesn´t know a lot about them. Visiting one of their temples would help her to understand a bit more Ezra´s and Kanan´s tactics, and would also show her new types of art. You can expect something relative to that in the future.**

 **Sabine is constantly worried about Ezra. He´d just recovered himself from his torture from the Inquisitor during that time. It is nice to show their relationship from another angle besides romance.**

 **Chapter 2 :**

 **Ezra is shown to be connecting with a giant lizard throw the Force. That lizard you read about is similar to a Varactyl (in case you don´t know, it´s the species which Obi-Wan uses as his mount on Utapau to track down and chase General Grievous. And yes, there will be many references to the droid general in my stories), but it´s smaller. And also, the ones in D´Qar are more connected to the Force than his cousins on Utapau. However, this isn´t Canon, and just something I´ve stated here. There are no Canon proves that Varactyls exist on D´Qar or that they are connected to the Force. Just speculation of mine ;-;**

 **''Why you Mandalorians always want to deal with everything in violence?'' Ezra´s line is well, in my point of view, true, do to the Mandalorians having this warrior culture. And because Sabine is Clan Wren, House Vizla, it´s kind of obvious she´d have this aspect stronger on her.**

 **Ezra shows his ability to connect with living beings once again. I hope they show this to us on Season Three, otherwise I´ll be very disappointed. I just put it here because I find it interesting and well, it´s one of Ezra´s unic traits, compared to other Jedi.**

 **The Temple on D´Qar : Yes, it´s a Sith one, but I warn you. There are no Canon proves that there is a Sith Temple on D´Qar. It´s just that I thought it would be more interesting to show that not only the Jedi had Temples everywhere.**

 **Ezra and Sabine cuddling. It´s something I really wish they do in the series xD**

 **Chapter 3 :**

 **It appears it is not, but the part where Ezra and Sabine try to get in the temple, and Ezra just opens an entry with his lightsaber while Sabine is trying to figure out how to enter the place, is actually a reference to Jurassic Park III´s scene where Mr. Kirby is trying to buy a snack on the old machine and Billy simply kicks it´s glass and grabs all the snacks. I don´t know why, but I was with that scene in my head during that day and I decided to put it here, kind of disguised :p**

 **The helmet on the Sith Temple. It´s design is actually very similar to Kylo Ren´s helmet. And actually I have a fanfic based on how Kylo got his helmet, and it will have connection to the 'Trouble trilogy'. Here I decided to make it a relic from the time of The Old Republic, and well, I believe it was a nice throwback, hehe. And yes, the whole temple was dedicated to that helmet, the contrary of what Ezra and Sabine thought.**

 **When Ezra touches the helmet, he receives a series of visions from the past and the future. I based that part a lot on Rey´s vision on The Force Awakens and Anakin´s vision during the Mortis Ark of The Clone Wars. The first vision Ezra receives is actually Kylo´s unstable crossguard lightsaber, to show him the instability of the Dark Side. Then, the next vision are the Hammehead cruisers attacking space station, with a Sith Warrior wearing that same helmet while dueling a Jedi Knight. Total reference to KOTOR. The following vision is during the assault of the First Order on Jakku on the begining of The Force Awakens, but Ezra is replaicing Lor San Tekka in the vision, that is why Kylo strikes his lightsaber on him, although he doesn´t kill Ezra. Then he sees the snow fight between Rey and Kylo, followed by Kylo talking with Vader´s burned mask. That vision is to show the young Padawan that as the past, the future will be clouded with the darkness and it´s ruthlessness, but that you can defeat it, and there will always be a new hope.**

 **Chapter 4 :**

 **When the Lambda shuttle arrives, Ezra can feel the cold within it. This is to show that his ability to sense certain individuals is growing.**

 **The Inquisitor from 'Trouble' returns in this chapter. I felt like I hadn´t explored enough of his character there, so this story would be perfect to deep into his personality and traits. Also, originally he´s in D'Qar on a personal mission sent to him by Palpatine himself, although that, as we know, he stays a bit longer to have a chance to kill Ezra. Why is he recovering the Sith Helmet to the Emperor? Easy : to make Sidious´s connection to the Dark Side stronger.**

 **''Now, get out of my way, or you shall say goodbye to your precious neck!'' Yes, his typical line is back.**

 **Gary is in this chapter, and if you didn´t notice, it´s a reference to the best stormtrooper from Robot Chicken.**

 **As Sabine demonstrates to the officer there, you should never mess with a Mandalorian ;)**

 **The mining facility on D´Qar is actually mining Kyber Crystals, and you know very well for what that´s for : power the Death Star´s laser. It´s also because of that why the entire facility colapsed when Sabine activated her explosives, otherwise they would not be able to destroy it.**

 **Chapter 5 :**

 **This Inquisitor is more powerfull than the previous ones in various aspects. First, by Force-pulling the information out of the mind of a person, Force-torture and, as demonstrated in this chapter, by sensing other Force-users signatures from far distances.**

 **Also, never fail this Inquisitor. Otherwise say goodbye to your neck, or throat, as shown with the imperial officer in this chapter.**

 **The Inquisitor used the helicopter tactic to overwhelm Ezra. Personally I hatted those helicopter sabers from the Season two finale, but hey, I guess all Inquisitors were trained in that tactic, so that´s why I included it.**

 **Ezra and Sabine get nicknames, something which I at least had with my last girlfiend, so yep :p guess it´s common**

 ***cof***

 **ALRIGHT! I´m weird ;-;**

 **They cuddle once again. Sweet, hehe :D**

 **Chapter 6 :**

 **Ezra and Sabine kiss once again. Although Ezra is sleeping when that happens, but it´s still a kiss.**

 **Ezra felt the Dark Side even stronger and more painfully during that night. That what he felt was actually the Inquisitor being found wounded in the forest, brought back to the Imperial Base, then receiving his mechanical lungs and chestplate, so that he could live. And that was painfull for the Darksider, and made his hate grow stronger towards the Jedi and the Mandalorian.**

 **'CC- 0991' This stormtrooper´s number is actually, my flat´s number xD**

 **Ezra taking down the AT-AT is supposed to look similar to how Kanan did so in the episode ''A Princess on Lothal''.**

 **The Inquisitor´s chesptplate is almost identical to General Grievous´s one. Like I said earlier, lot´s of Grievous´s references.**

 **Chapter 7 :**

 **The Outpost exploded automatically. That´s why it didn´t explode last chapter, but in this one it was destroyed.**

 **The trooper dying in Ezra´s hands is supposed to mirror the scene of FN-2003 dying in Finn´s hands on The Force Awakens. So that Ezra could reflect about his actions and get calm, not allowing the Dark Side to be dominant.**

 **Yoda returns in this chapter to help Ezra to control his feelings. However, he appears to him just as a voice, with no physical traits present anywhere near the Padawan. I like that Yoda can comunicate with other jedi from other corners of the galaxy, and I wanted to explore this here.**

 **''You´ve wounded me. I give full marks for that. But, like the man said : What doesn´t kill me... Just makes me stronger.'' The Inquisitor´s line is a direct reference to Ultron´s line during his Meteor speech on Avengers : Age of Ultron. He has so many epic lines, and I wanted those incorporated in the Inquisitor.**

 **Chapter 8 :**

 **Gary and the stormtrooper which Ezra and Sabine put unconscious on chapter 4 get back, only to be blown off by Chopper aboard the Phantom. Curse you, Chopper. You just killed Gary from Robot Chicken.**

 **Rex and AP-5 enter the story. I thought Rex woud be a nice addition to the plot, while AP-5 I simply wanted him there, because well, why not?**

 ***cof* *cof***

 **Okay! It´s because I liked his character. I might be one of the few :/**

 **Ezra declares his love for Sabine. If it wasn´t that probe droid from the next chapter, that romance could have happended a bit sooner :p**

 **The title of the chapter, 'It´s true', is not only a reference to Ezra´s realization that he loves Sabine, but for Han Solo´s line in The Force Awakens to Finn and Rey, because well, I loved it xD**

 **Chapter 9 :**

 **Sabine is seeing things misted over in the start of the chapter. Actually, she´s dreaming about previous fights against the Empire, not the future.**

 **''I wasn´t sure you´d wake up. I hoped you would.'' Another reference to Ultron delivered by the Inquisitor.**

 **The Inquisitor shows that he recovered the Sith Helmet. Now you ask me : what happened to it in the end? Easy, the Inquisitor sent it to the StarDestroyer on D´Qar´s orbit, which put it on a Lambda shuttle and transported it to one of the Emperor´s ships. In case you were wondering ;)**

 **The Inquisitor strikes fear on those who he wants to pick the information from. As you can see here, he does this on Sabine to know Elith´s whereabouts, because his primary mission was, in fact, find her and anyone which had knowledge of those informations, then eliminate them.**

 **''Do you see? [...] It´s the inevitability. You rise only to fall.'' Again, a reference to Ultron from Age of Ultron.**

 **Sabine gives a nickname to the Inquisitor, 'Knifehead', do to his mask being similar to a knife. If you ever saw Pacific Rim, you know about the first Kaiju Gipsy Danger fights in the movie has a blade like nose, and the Inquisitor´s nickname is actually a reference to this Kaiju´s name.**

 **Again, damn that stupid probe droid!**

 **Chapter 10 :**

 **We get introduced to Kirk, a proud and inteligent rebel soldier. His name is a reference to Captain Kirk, from Star Trek.**

 **The U-Wing is mentioned here. If you don´t know which ship is this one, wait untill Rogue One is released.**

 **You can see that the Force has become sort of a unknown and legends thing in this time, with not even all the Rebellion soldiers knowing it. Kirk, for example, didn´t believe in the Force, not untill Ezra had shown it to him.**

 _ **'**_ **That would be his last stand...' The final frase of the chapter is a reference to Megatron´s words in Transformers Prime, shortly before his demise in Bumblebee´s hands.**

 **Chapter 11 :**

 **Here we get introduced to D'Qar's Imperial Base Director, but he´s not Krennic, from Rogue One. I believe there were like at least more than 10 directors in the imperial fleet, because, well, only one in the whole galaxy? No way. However D´Qar´s Director doesn´t posses any Death Trooper under his command. I made it because I believe the Death Troopers were something unic in the imperial army, having only Krennic under his command. Perhaps they were special units used to protect the Death Star plans. We need to wait untill December to find out.**

 **And Chopper is clumsy and stubborn as always, stealing an AT-DP and firing it against the communications tower. At least he did something good though :p**

 **Chapter 12 :**

 **Sabine´s cell in the Imperial Base has the number 2199. This is a clear reference to stormtrooper FN-2199, aka TR-8R (TRAITOR!), from The Force Awakens.**

 **How was AP-5 able to connect to the Base´s computers if he was no astromech droid? Simple my friends : a flash drive. Easy busy.**

 **The Inquisitor's blade almost stabbing AP-5 through the door was a reference to the rebels first encounter with the Grand Inquisitor, where a similar situation happened with Zeb.**

 **The part with the monster in the trash was a clear reference to A New Hope's scene where Luke gets in the same situation. However, here the monster swallows Ezra, reveal itself and get killed from the inside. Kind of like that scene with the giant roach in Men In Black.**

 **Sabine´s torture session is similar to the ones we´ve seen in The Clone Wars, but intead of a Magna Guard torturing the prisioner, it was a probe droid who was electrecuting Sabine. Fortunately he´s destroyed.**

 **Kirk dies. (Nooooooo)**

 **''You´re a monster!''**

 **''We´re not done yet!'' Clear reference to the snow fight in The Force Awakens. Damn, I love that duel xD**

 **Chapter 13 :**

 **AP-5 complaining about his chances of survival are a clear reference to C-3PO.**

 **''Roger roger'' Yes, Battle Droids reference. Those guys were fun for me, sometimes. Hehe. He... Moving on!**

 **''What have you to gain?[...]''**

 **''The future... The future where there are no Jedi![...]'' This dialog is a reference to Obi-Wan and Grievous´s fight in 'Grievous Intrigue', from TCW.**

 **Sabine pays an homenage to Kirk. He deserved it. #weallcryforkirk**

 **The final duel between Knifehead and Ezra, imagine it as a mix between Ep.I fight and final fight. Not as climatic as those, but still really tense.**

 **''You can not stop me while the Dark Side flows through my vains and soul! I am invincib-GRAH!'' The Inquisitor´s phrase here is a reference to Transformers Prime, when Starscream injects himself with Dark Energon, but in the end, despite the power, his arrogance prompt his wits, as always. The same happened with the Inquisitor here.**

 **''You´ll pay for your INSOLENCE!'' Reference to one of Maul´s phrase´s in TCW .**

 **Knifehead approaching Sabine while she shots him is similar to TFA scene when Kylo does the same with Rey.**

 **''It is useless to resist.'' Reference to Vader. Yey!**

 **The scene where Ezra holds the Inquisitor on the roof is similar to the scene where Kanan does the same with the Grand Inquisitor.**

 **''One shall rise, and one shall fall.'' Another reference to Transformers Prime.**

 **''Surrender while you can!''**

 **''NEVER!'' Another reference to the 'Grievous Intrigue' episode.**

 **The part where Ezra opens the Inquisitor´s chestplate is almost identical to the scene in where Obi-Wan opens Grievous's chestplate. Damn, Jedis really hate cyborgs dude.**

 **''That was dramatic.'' Another Age of Ultron reference!**

 **At this time I believe the Empire would be searching for Kyber Crystals all over the galaxy, that´s why the StarDestroyer was carrying one in it´s cargo bay, being it one of the motive´s of the Director´s failure on attacking the rebels.**

 **Ezra and Sabine declare their love for one another. GAH! AWESOME!**

 **But then the Inquisitor intervenes. F*** you, Knifehead, just go f*** yourself already.**

 **Chapter 14 :**

 **''Get off!'' It seems not, and you might think : 'okay, the author is crazy. I´m out.', but this phrase is a reference to Ant-Man in Civil War, when Spider-Man is climbing up his helmet.**

 **''Wretch'' it´s a reference to how Starscream reffers to Airachnid on TFP.**

 **''Prepare to perish!'' Reference to Predaking in TFP. By the way, yes, I´ve seen TFP. I liked the series though. Not as cool as TCW or Rebels, but still I liked it, despite being a kids show.**

 **The Inquisitor's death is identical to Grievous's. Like I said earlier, I like Grievous, and expect a lot of references towards him.**

 **Ezra and Sabine kiss. ALELUIA! FINALLY!**

 **''Hang on to something.'' A reference to The Lost World´s scene where the trailer is almost falling of the cliff.**

 **We see how cold-blooded the Director can be. Although I didn´t explore him a lot, I believe he served very well as a substitute for the Inquisitor after his death. He´s brutal, impatient and arrogant. I liked developing his character.**

 **Elith is back, despite it being for two brief moments. After the Inquisitor, I believe she was my most succesfull OC. Tell who do you think it was : Knifehead, Elith, Kirk, the Director or someone else? Let me know!**

 **The space battle. I wanted it to be kind of different and exciting. I don´t know if it worked, but I hope so. And, as we see TIE interceptors in the S3 trailer, I added they here too.**

 **The part of the ventral cannons is a reference to The Force Awakens, when Finn and Poe escape on the TIE fighter. I really enjoyed that scene, the music, the acting, all but amazing.**

 **If it wasn´t for the Kyber Crystal, the StarDestroyer wouldn´t be destroyed so fast, and perhaps the Kalee base would be anihilated. So, tecnically, the Death Star destroyed one of it´s warships. Good work, Empire!**

 **Thrawn makes a quick apearence here, simply to tell the Director that he´s doomed because of his failure. Despite being a fast appearence, I really wanted to include Thrawn in this story, but I waited untill he became canon. How did I know it? Well, it´s a story for me to tell later.**

 **Now, how did Thrawn know about the assault on Kalee if the Director didn´t inform any fleet about the attack? It´s easy, he´s Thrawn.**

 **Bail Organa and the Tantive IV make a small apearence too. And Elith is now working alongside the Senator. We´ll see how her future will go with that.**

 **''Yeah, like that base is gonna be used 40 years from now.'' Little does Zeb know that D'Qar´s base will simply serve the Resistence during the conflict against the First Order I a near by future.**

 **How did Sabine get healed from her injuries so quickly? Well, let´s say I skip some time on Kalee, where she recovered herself. Hope I was able to explain.**

 **Now what will happen when Kanan finds out about the relationship between his apprentice and a certain Mandalorian? Who knows!**

 **And in the end, Ezra and Sabine kiss and enter her room, to wait for the next mission. And NO, I WON´T WRITE A LEMMON ABOUT THE AFTERWARDS OF THIS SCENE. But, if you want to, Private Message me. Then I´ll see if I´ll give you authorization to do so.**

 **And that how it ends. Thank you for reading 'Search' folks, I really hope you enjoyed the overall story. Now I need to catch some Pokemons before my basketball training begins. And hey, go watch the new Rogue One trailer, now!**

 **Please remember to review, and thank you for all the support!**

 **May the Force be with you.**

 **Always.**


End file.
